Take Some of My Love
by Tohrue
Summary: Sora, the most popular boy in school, is placed on a bet to see how far he can get with Kairi one of the Highschool's outcasts and then dump her. Only one thing goes wrong Sora starts to develop feelings for her when he isn't supposed to. SK
1. One : Standing Up & Placing Bets

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Kingdom Hearts series.

**Tohrue's Note: **The original chapter of _Take Some of My Love_ was published on May Seventeenth, 2004: Just a little over two years ago. When I went back and read it, I absolutely cringed. Deciding that I couldn't stand it, I figured that I wanted and **needed** to rewrite the chapters. Not totally change everything, of course: Just fix things such as spelling errors, grammar errors, language, and all that jazz. So, here I bring you, the rewritten first chapter of Take Some of My Love.

**

* * *

Kairi, Selphie, and Yuffie trotted down the 'elegant' hallway of the typical high school, all thinking about different subjects. Yuffie had been figuring out how many detentions would result in the knocking out of another girl, Selphie was _trying_ to calculate how many bags of candy she'd be able to buy with ten dollars, and Kairi was lost in thought about the upcoming Choir solo tryouts.**

Earlier that day during Choir practice, Kairi's teacher announced the upcoming solo tryouts that were going to be held in a few days. The one that won the spot of the solo singing position, got to sing a song of their choice at the end of the concert. However, it had to be something 'appropriate'; something from the heart. Which just made it even peachier. See, the fact was, Kairi had a hard time expressing her feelings when it came to being around people she didn't know. If she was around her friends, she could say how she felt on spot. But if it was with people who could judge her in a negative way, it didn't come so easyily.So even if she was to win the hotspot in the concert, she'd probably be dropped like a sack of potatoes for having nothing to sing.

"Well, well, would you look what we have here."

Kairi snapped out of thinking state, and lifted her head up from the ground. Whenever the girl got too caught up on what was playing through her mind, her eyes would linger towards the floor and she would involuntarily watch it as she walked. A terrible habit she claimed it to be, but she certainly preffered over biting her nails or chewing with her mouth open.

Standing before them was the clique of their school that were the self proclaimed 'rulers' -- or in mainstream words, the _popular_ kids. It was a wonder how they'd became popular, actually. Sure, a few had rather good looks but they all carried a nasty attitude and had rich fathers and mothers to pay for their stuff. Selphie, Yuffie, and Kairi .. well, they didn't actually blend in with them. Sure, the girls were all fairly pretty in their own ways, but they'd never had the certain traits to be friends with those sort of people.

A boy among the crowd stood tall with his head held high. A rather intimidating boy, people never really messed with Riku. The guys in their school never disagreed with him and the girls all looked at him with love struck eyes. Him and Sora -- another one of teen royalty in their school -- basically dominated. Wakka, Tidus, and a few other boys made up the crowd, as well as the 'Teen Queen Trash,' which Selphie had nicknamed them.

Riku then took a step forward.

"Why do you girls even go to this school? I mean, come on, you obviously don't fit in with anyone here. At least the people who don't hang around us, _look_ decent. You all look like you just stepped out of a garbage can. You all belong on the other side of the Island."

Selphie quirked an eyebrow upwards while Yuffie placed a look of disgust on her face. Kairi bit down on her bottom lip nervously; not really sure what had just happened. The girls that remained about a foot behind the boys, giggled at Riku's remark while exchanging satisfying looks.

Sora then, joined into the conversation.

"See Riku? They can't respond."

The taller boy looked back at the brunnete for a moment's passing and then, nodded his head. Turning around, he walked back into the group. Realizing that they were wasting their time on nothing, both Sora and Riku faced the opposite way and began to walk away. The rest of the people in their group followed seconds after.

"Well, excuse _us_ for not being born with the attitude of a stuck up, self absorbed, rich snot. If you think it's such a crime for us going to school here, why don't you just run to mommy and daddy and complain to them? Surely with their money they can convince the school board to transfer us. But of course, that's only because you can't do anything yourself except make people feel like the dirt on your shoes." Kairi stopped then.

The silence in the halls had became even more silent than before. The group of people had been walking the whole time Kairi was talking, but they stopped once she had finished the remark.

"..."

Oh .. wow. Kairi stopped for a moment to pause in thought. That hadn't been her. Nah. Those words hadn't even slipped past her lips, had they? Of course not. She certainly had never had the guts before to say such a thing as that. Feeling sort of lost, she hadn't really been reassured that she'd actually said that until Selphie and Yuffie started to laugh.

Sora turned his head and looked back at the three. Despite the fact that Yuffie and Selphie had found Kairi's remark quite a burn and hilarious, him and the rest of his peers weren't laughing. Slightly shaking his head, he gave a sharp smirk, then turned back around and continued on his way down the hall.

* * *

"**D**id you see the way everyone was staring at us in the hallways? She made us look like villians!" Riku stood halfway up from the table chair, and slammed his fist down upon lunch table. The table slightly shook, but no one paid attention.

"Yeah, I did. Calm down," Sora said smoothly as he flicked a piece of lint off.

"Dude, yeah, just sit down and eat your lunch!" Slightly agitated, Tidus lifted up his arm off the table, and swung it in the mid air at nothing in particular.

Following the commands from his fellow peers, Riku released an agitated sigh and stubbornly sat himself back down in the plastic appareled chair. Whilst everyone ate in a silence -- not counting Wakka's obnoxious chewing sounds from his apple -- Riku continued to exchange glances to and fro, from their table to the one where the Kairi, Selphie, Yuffie, and some other girls sat.

"Hey Sora."

"Hm?"

"Wanna make a bet?"

Sora shifted his eyes from his salami sand which, up to the best friend whom was giving him the 'mischievous' eye. Quirking the infamous eyebrow, Sora paused from his eating process, and placed his sandwhich down onto the table top. Was it then, that he was actually paying attention.

"Wanna kind of a bet?"

Tidus and Wakka stopped their brunching, as a conversation slowly started to form between Sora and Riku. With the word 'bet' ringing into their ears, both boys, too placed their food onto their table so distraction would not be a hazard while trying to listen to the latest.

"You ask out Kairi on a date," Riku paused and nudged his shoulder slightly, indicating to the laughing Kairi across the room. Sora merely gave her a glance and then looked back to the peer. "try to to get to third base with her. And then dump her. If you can do that, I'll admit to the whole entire school that I'm as queer as the rainbow and love to check out the guys in the gym locker room."

So far, Sora was taking a fond liking to this bet. Painting a smile across his lips, he got ready to say his response to the bet, but Riku continued on.

"But ... if you can't get anywhere with her, or she dumps you at or before third base, you tell the whole entire school what kind of a sissy you are, and I .. " his sentence slowly trailed off as he dug into the depths of his ocean blue pantaloon pants. In seconds, his hand was back, only this time with a treasure. "and I .. get to publish this photo on the front of the School Newspaper."

Due to Sora having some trouble seeing the photo, he leaned in from across the table. Wakka and Tidus also tried to get the slightest glance, but Riku used his free arm to swipe them back. Finally, when Sora was close enough to examine the photo's entities, he shot Riku a rather angry look.

"You wouldn't have the balls .."

"Try me, Sora. You really don't have a choice."

Mumbling to himself, Sora traced his gaze to Tidus, then Wakka, and then Kairi who sat half way across the room. She was slightly pretty ... and she could prove to do well. Maybe this bet wouldn't turn out to be all rotten apples after all.

"Alright, you have yourself a bet."

"Great."

With Sora smirking, and Riku grinning like a mad hatter, the two outstretched their extensions, and roughly shook hands with one another. If anybody could charm a girl to third base, it was Sora. And Kairi, was only going to the simplest of them all.

* * *

**Read & Review.  
Hugs & Kisses **

Tohrue


	2. Two : Instant Messages & The Fountain

**Tohrue's Note:** The revised chapter of chapter two for Take Some of My Love.

* * *

**K**airi carefully studied her computer screen while Mr. Leonhart, the teacher of Computer Studies, continued to quietly mumble the basic rules of class: no porn, no shopping online, no instant messaging, no chat rooms, blah blah blah. Nobody really even listened, anyways. So what was the point?

When the teacher had finished his pointless speech, Kairi typed in and then clicked 'go.' Immediately, music began to ring from the speakers of the computer. An animated flash video of clothes appeared on the internet window, following the words 'Shop.' Clicking on the button, a new page suddenly loaded and a list remained at the side of the screen of web links. Kairi clicked 'tee shirts,' but was soon distracted from browsing at clothes.

Lookin Fine 69 has sent you an instant message.  
Will you accept or decline?  
_  
_Pausing, Kairi studied the message window invitation. Who would have been sending her a message at this time in class? It couldn't have been Yuffie as to seeing she was in her photography class. And Selphie had Physical Education at the moment, where they were all outside on the tennis courts. Hesitantly, Kairi clicked the 'accept' button. Hopefully it wasn't one of those fake user name people where they tried to get you to view their webcams.  
**  
Lookin Fine 69: **heyz.**  
coolchoir nerd kairi: **uh, hi. who's this?**  
Lookin Fine 69: **prince charming

As soon as the 'bling' sound rang from the computer's speakers and Kairi had read the message, she rolled her eyes in annoyance. She didn't even know who she was talking to, and already she could tell he was an obnoxious jerk. 

coolchoir nerd kairi: whatever.**  
Lookin Fine 69: **lets just say ... i'm mighty fine lookin.**  
coolchoir nerd kairi: **whatever.**  
Lookin Fine 69: **anywayz, my fiend wantz to go out w/ u. he likes u a lot. **  
Lookin Fine 69: **friend**  
coolchoir nerd kairi: **how about no? i don't even know who you are!**  
Lookin Fine 69: **come on .. he really likez u alot. dont u wanna meet him?**  
coolchoir nerd kairi: **no, i don't! besides, i already like somebody.**  
Lookin Fine 69: **one date. that'z all im asking. **  
Lookin Fine 69: **i mean, that'z all he's asking. plz!**  
coolchoir nerd kairi: **no! leave me alone!**  
Lookin Fine 69: **dont be so mean!**  
coolchoir nerd kairi: **just LEAVE. ME. ALONE. **  
Lookin Fine 69: **ugh, just forget it. anywho i'm sorry. but would you please at least give my friend 1 chance? he really likes u and he's just too shy to ask u himself.**  
coolchoir nerd kairi: **...

Kairi pushed her back up against the chair's upper cushion and sighed in frustration. This guy was _not_ going to give up. Although, she could always block him. Although, if she did that or said no to him,he'd probably end up sending notes to her locker and calling her in the middle of the night with a voice disguiser. Besides .. her curiousity was slightly at tugging at her now to know who it was that seemed to like her so much.

Without even realiizing it -- or thinking before acting --, Kairi leaned forward towards the keyboard and began to type her reply towards the longing question the 'mystery' man had been asking.

coolchoir nerd kairi: ... okay, fine but just one date. **  
Lookin Fine 69: **gr8! meet him outside in the front skool's courtyard by the water fountain right when skool's been let out. **  
coolchoir nerd kairi: **k. but wait, who are you?**  
Lookin Fine 69: **g2g. bell is going to ring. don't forget about later.

She was about to type something around the lines of, 'wait!' but a window pop up appeared and notified her that he had just logged off. Kairi slapped her hand against the computer monitor's side; angry that he had just gotten off like that. But when she turned to look at the classroom clock, she realized he was right; the bell would ring in about 45 seconds.

Turning off the computer and being sure to not save her instant message conversation, Kairi leapt off of her seat and edged towards the door. Her brown leather bag lazily bumped into her sides, but she paid no attention to it. Well if this sure hadn't made her day more interesting ..

What! Are you kidding! Kairi, he'll only be after your body! He may even pickpocket you! That sleezeball will ..- Would probably be something like what Yuffie would say after she told her about the mysterious message conversation during computer studies.

Go for it Kairi! Maybe you two will have a candle lit dinner and then ... he'll lean across the table, and plant a soft kiss on your lips. After that, you two will go walk on the beach in a beautiful moonlight .. - Is something that Selphie would tell her. That was typical though; Selphie was a hopeless romantic on way too many levels for her own good.

Kairi was about to think of another thing that Yuffie might have said, but the bell that rang in the classroom and halls, had interrupted her thoughts. Not to mention the crowd of fellow classmates that were pushing her as she blocked their way from getting out of the computer lab.

"Come on Kairi, move it!" Somebody cried to her.

"Oh, hold your horses!" She snapped back in response.

* * *

****

As soon as the 9th period bell had rang -- indicating that school was over for the day --, Kairi dashed out of her study hall quicker than the complicated word of 'supercalifredgealisticexpealidocious' could be said. Before she could actually unmask her hot date, it was to the drinking fountain; where the trio always met before they went home for the day. It had been a tradition they'd followed since their first day of highschool, and even now, they still seemed to do it.

To no surprise, they were there. Just like they were everyday. Selphie was patiently planted beside the fountain as Yuffie was bending down to take a sip. But as soon as Selphie had spotted Kairi approaching, she shouted out her name. Which only caused Yuffie to stand up from bending down.

"Hey 'airi," Yuffie said as she wiped her chin.

"Hey guys."

"Come oooooooon you guys! We have to leave, like **now!** Ciiiiiiiiid told me that ... the candy store is getting some new brands of lollipops and soda with lots and lots and lots and lots of caffeine, today! Weeee neeeeed to go and get some before the store closes! You know how all those fourth graders are always planted outside the door after they get out! We have to beat them! "

Selphie started to dance in circles with her arms spread out, as she continued to whine and moan in her typical anxious manner. Bumping into a few people, they told her to 'move it' and 'get a life,' but she paid no attention to them. Whenever the thought of candy was on the dear girl's mind, everything else was blocked out. It was amazing, or so Kairi found it.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Yuffie started out towards the door.

"H-hey guys, I'm going to stay back, alright? I told someone that I would meet them out by the water fountain and after school .. And I don't want to be rude and sort of, .. ditch them, if you know what I mean." Reaching for the back of her head, Kairi rubbed it nervously with one of her hands.

Both of the girls paused in their steps and turned around to look at Kairi who was still in her place by the water fountain. Selphie and Yuffie exchanged looks with each other of confusion and curiousity, before tiny little smiles began to creep up upon their lips.

"Who is it, Kairi! Huh? Some secret boyfriend?" Selphie teased.

"Uh, actua--"

"Ha ha, yeah Kairi! Are you seeing some snot nosed weasel and we don't know about it! Or maybe it's something way more secret!" Yuffie, amused, joined the teasing.

"_N-no!_ I just have to meet someone because some guy who I don't know, asked me to meet his friend who really, really likes me! And I mean, what if he has some sort of disease or something! I don't want to be rude and not show up! " Kairi finished up quickly.****

Yuffie and Selphie erased their self amused looks on their faces and replaced them with shocked and mixed facial expressions. A few moments of silence went by and the three girls either shuffled their feet or shrugged uncomfortably. But it easily got to Kairi quickly to the point where she couldn't stand the dead silence of confusion.

"Follow me. I'll explain as we walk to the fountain .."

* * *

"Wow, so you don't know who it is yet?" Yuffie asked.

"Nope, but we're about to find out."****

Kairi placed her hands in her orange skirt's pocket, as the three stepped down from the final step of the stairs that lead in and out of the school building. The sound of spilling water could be heard ringing in their ears already, as to seeing how the fountain was no more than 20 feet away. And each step that they took closer, Kairi could feel her stomach dropping a little more.

"What if it's ... Mr.Leonhart!"

"Selphie!"

"He's pretty good looking, though!"

"He's okay ..." mumbled Yuffie.

While the two continued to squabble on who her 'secret admirer' was, Kairi continued to keep her eyes peeled on the fountain. At first, she didn't see anything. But that was probably because she was near sighted, or so according to her gym teacher. One thing she had noticed, though, was that Selphie and Yuffie had stopped walking. Curious, Kairi turned around.

"What's wrong you two?"****

Yuffie shoved a glare at the fountain, while Selphie's perfectly shaped eyebrows were raised amusingly. A whistle escaped from Selphie's mouth as well, but it was replaced by some words that were going to explain.

"Kairi, turn around and look."

A little hesitant, she continued to study Selphie's raised brows and Yuffie's daggering glare. But finally, it was time to slowly turn around and see whom exactly had been so _desperately _to go out with her.

That was, exactly what she had done. The minute that she had, her liver did a cartwheel and pressed against her stomach. Her stomach also did a flip and knocked into her esophagus. Where a raise of vomit was about to be placed into her mouth. **_  
Never_** in a million years, had she expected to see who she had.

On the edge of the fountain, Mr. "I'm the epitome of this school's popularity," Sora sat sideways with his arms folded against his chest tightly. Accompanied with that, was a mischievous know-it-all grin that made her spine tingle. The very same boy who had always teased her about her hair colour, the very same boy who had always tripped her in the halls since grade one, the **very** same boy who had poured cranberry juice on her head, was the very same boy that had wanted to go out with her?

* * *

Read and Review.  
Hugs and Kisses.

Tohrue


	3. Three : Stomach Butterflies & A Phone Ca...

  
  
Take Some of My Love  
**  
Disclaimer:** I wish I may, I wish I might, please grant this wish I wish tonight: I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts. 3  
  
**A/N: ** Yeah, that took a while ... You see, I went down to my Grandparents' in Oklahoma for a couple weeks, then had to drive up back here to Wisconsin. Which is a 12 hour drive, mind you. But while I was in the torturing drive of hell, I got bored and decided to write the third chapter of TSOML in my notebook. Which, took like two hours since I was out of fresh ideas. Mhm ..  
  
Anyways, _THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING! -GIVES YOU ALL COOKIES AND SORA & KAIRI PLUSH DOLLS- _Especially Lvkishugs, Juzlovnsora, Lauren, m y s t i c s n o w f a l, & classengurl. You guys always review, and I appreciate that. I really do!   
  
**_!!_**  
  
& finally, here is the third chapter of Take Some of My Love.'  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
x Take Some of My Love x  
x Chapter Number: Three x  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
x By: Tohrue, aka Honda x  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
x Updated: June 28th 04x  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
**  
**  
_Oh my god. No fucking way._ **  
  
K**airi's heart stopped just then. The butterflies that had been floating around in her stomach, caressing her stomach walls, had just turned into furious wasps who were dying to be let out. As for her heart, she was lucky it hadn't stopped from the shock. Although, she could have sworn that she had felt her heart skip a beat. But in literal words, how in gods name could Sora have been _the_ one?  
  
So ... hi Kairi! What's up? Sora said cheerfully, as if nothing mean or nasty had ever transpired between them two.   
  
  
  
And now ... he was talking like they had been friends for ages. Enemies, yes. But not friends. What was next? Riku confessing how he liked to play with My Little Ponies' and only eat the red skittles out of skittle bags? Surely, this could not be right. It wasn't right. The boy in the instant messaging had said he was too shy to even ask her out .. Kairi knew that Sora was anything but. Maybe it was the fact that he was too _embarrassed_ to ask her out.  
  
... Hello! Wake up call for Kairi! Why would somebody that hated you, all of a sudden like you, and want to go out with you? Especially when you were one of the high school's outcasts and he was the king of all popularity, that liked to play around with peoples' feelings? Not being able to handle the confusion, Kairi shook her head to dismiss away the wave of confusion.  
  
Are you Kairi's crusher? Selphie asked.  
  
Sora's eyebrows raised but quickly came back down. I'm just one of her stalkers that follows her home and sneaks into her room when she's sleeping.  
  
!! .. Oh my god ..  
  
Selphie, he's being sarcastic, Yuffie said sharply.  
  
Oh ..  
  
  
  
Selphie, Sora, and Yuffie all turned their heads to see what kind of a reaction Kairi had on her face. Which was what, exactly? Not upset, not happy, not depressed, not sad, not maniacal; nothing really. The facial expression on her face was blank, empty, dull, etceteras. At a time like this, Kairi couldn't even determine how she _felt. _  
  
  
  
  
  
You okay? asked Yuffie.  
  
I .. don't know.   
  
**K**airi tilted her head down towards the ground, so she could have one of those odd thinking stance, moments. _Okay, he's your enemy ..but he likes you. But wait, how does that work? In the book of dating, your high school nemesis is supposed to, like, hate you with a passion. This defiantly defies the rules.   
  
Kairi, maybe you should give him a chance. You know that you haven't had a boyfriend since .. wait, you've never even had a boyfriend. Pfft! That's what you get for spending most of your days in door, playing video games and going on the computer. Okay, wait, wouldn't he be embarrassed to be seen with me? It's not like I have bad acne or something ... I'm just one of this different kind of girls .. _Kairi got out of thinking mode, and brought her head back up to eye level with Sora.  
  
Why do you like me all of a sudden?  
  
Sora shrugged. I .. don't know. I can't help what my feelings are for someone. I just _like _you. Don't ask why.  
  
Wouldn't you be embarrassed to be seen with me?  
  
No. I mean, I don't really like what you wear that much, Sora paused his sentence and took a look over at her clothing. But quickly, he resumed again. but then again, it's not that big of a deal, you know? If I like you, I like you. I wouldn't and don't care what anyone else thinks. Sure, maybe you could change a bit .. but I still like you how you are now.   
  
Kairi looked away from Sora for a second, to examine her clothing. Tilting her head, she looked from birds eye view to see exactly what she had put on earlier that morning. It wasn't like she actually _looked_ at what she was putting on.  
  
**L**ike any normal girl, she had a necklace on her neck, with her birthstone as a pendant: diamond, mind you. (A/N: Birthstone = Diamond = Aries) Shirt wise, it was the simple coloured black tank top, with the words I 3 Bob on it. .. Not that she knew who Bob was, exactly. It was just a funny shirt .. Peering down a little more, dressed on her legs were the typical modern girl low risers; the kind that made your ass look extremely small. Followed by that, were a simple pair of etnies. Shrugging, Kairi looked back to Sora.  
  
Is this a joke?  
  
No, it's not.  
  
Do you think I'm pretty?  
  
Yeah, very.  
  
  
Would you end up dumping me in like, two weeks for some hootch chick slut at school? Or ignore me in the halls like I was nobody?  
  
No and no. In fact, I'd sit by you in the classes we have together, eat lunch with you, let you get to know my friends. If you were dating me, no one would ever tease you again. That, I could promise.  
  
  
  
_Oh. My. God. This guy really likes me. Oh. My. God. _Kairi shifted her eyes over to Selphie and Yuffie to see what their reactions were. And when she did, they were around the lines of what she had expected: Yuffie's arms were crossed, she was looking elsewhere, pretending _not_ to care. Selphie was standing like one of her mother's lawn gnomes; frozen, expressionless and all. Well, their opinions really helped in this type of situation.  
  
**K**airi picked up the both of her legs, and moved in closer to Sora. As she did, he patiently waited there, as if he could for a thousand more years. When she had finally reached him, she was no more, than oh let's say, _six inches from his face._ Looking him directly in the eyes, it was time for the moment of truth.  
  
Sora, you have to promise to me that this isn't a joke ..  
  
I promise to gods that this is no joke, Kairi.  
  
  
  
She continued to look him in the eyes, and for a moment there, she could the hinge of truth shining. Her instinct was telling her that this was the real deal, no secret little things going on or anything. And the more that she continued to stare at him, could she feel a slight blush warming up her pale cheeks.  
  
Kairi, will you go out with me?  
  
Yes Sora, I will.  
  
Sora smiled. She smiled. Yuffie and Selphie _did_ not smile. When she paused to see their reactions, they were walking back home; heads held high in a manner as if they had been betrayed. Kairi bit her bottom lip with her pearly whites, and then looked from them to Sora. It was true: there never was a happy ending.  
  
I have to go talk to them--  
  
Yeah, I know.  
  
See you tomorrow, Sora?  
  
Yup, we can talk then.  
  
**S**miling at Sora for a few seconds, while still looking directly in his eyes, Kairi just stood there. But snapping back into reality, she slowly began to walk away. Half way there, she turned around, looked back to Sora, and smiled. And when he returned her smile with one of his own, she felt her skip a few beats. That, was a fact. For the first time, Kairi felt that the piece of her heart that had been missing, had just been glued back together.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
**A**s Kairi turned around and walked away, the smile that had been fake upon his face, faded and turned stone cold. The happy light that the girl must have sensed in him, gone. _What a piece of cake. She should be as just as easy to get in bed. _ It was then that Kairi was out of sight, that he went digging into his pockets.  
  
Pulling out one of those fancy ass flip phones that were all the rage and most rich snobs would carry, Sora's fingers began to tap the digits on his phone until the number he had dialed, was finished. Sora tapped the call' button, and then held the little expensive phone up to his ear, as a flat ringing sound greeted his ear drums.   
  
**R**iku? This is Sora. Dude, get whatever you're eating, the fuck out of your mouth. ... Yeah, that's better, thanks. Anyways, guess what? Yeah, I nailed the little rebel. All it took was a smile and some warm, cheesy words. Yup, and it only took me a few minutes. No, she didn't suspect anything. She'll be eating lunch with us tomorrow. So call Tidus and Wakka so you can inform. all right. Talk to you later, you puffy pantaloon wearer.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
**A/N: **Fast chapters will come, as too seeing how I have no more vacations planned! Except for the one around Labor Day. But anyways, you know the routine: you review, I update fast.   
  
**R&R!  
Loves & Kisses,  
****Tohrue**


	4. Four : Bad Photographs & Turning Backs

**A/N:** YAY, OH MY GOD. UPDATE TIME! FINALLY, AFTER A PURE HELL OF DYING TO UPDATE, I FINALLY HAVE! BECAUSE .. ONE: MY NEW COMPUTER ... YEAH. :D TWO: NO MORE EXPENSIVE PHONE BILL. :D I PROMISE NOT TO EVER TRY AND DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN. I hope you guys are happy. I was really looking forward to getting this chapter up. The only problem was, I had to transfer it from my other computer, onto a notebook, and then retype it on my new computer. Pretty hardcore. :[ So, I better get some reviews from you guys to know that you were dying for an update and are that I'm back! Especially all I went through. Just for you guys, too. :'[  
  
& finally here is the fourth chapter of 'Take Some of My Love'  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xAuthor: Tohrue aka T'x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xUpdated: Aug. 6th 04'x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x Take Some of My Lovex

x Chapter Number Fourx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
**T**he next day at school, Kairi wasn't sure of what she was supposed to be expecting. The night before when she had confronted Selphie and Yuffie after having that .. moment with Sora, Yuffie had slapped her on the cheek and given her the "Kairi, he does NOT like you. You're just his paperdoll that he feels like messing around with." So, she knew there wouldn't be any social contact with her two friends today unless it was school related.  
  
_They don't understand what I saw in his eyes .. It was real .._ Coming to her locker, she shrugged her shoulders a little bit as she rested her finger on the lock and slowly began to twist and turn the turner to her locker digits: 30-44-30 (A/N: My locker code .. o.o;) When her locker clicked, she pushed up on the knob and slowly her locker door swung with a creek; showing that it needed an oil check. _Maybe Yuffie is just jealous .. Wait, what am I thinking? Yuffie would never be jealous!_ Kairi placed her leather bookbag on her locker shelf after she had removed the books that she would be needing later.  
  
Right when she had been ready to close her locker door, she'd almost forgot to look at the pictures in her locker that decorated it and made it stand out. They, supposedly, were supposed to bring her 'good luck' or remind her what good 'friends' she had. Kairi looked over to the pictures and smiled slightly as memories lit up in her mind of pictures. They were mostly happy times .. which took right before Highschool.  
  
**A** couple of pictures were of her and Yuffie trying take a tan while Selphie 'secretly' buried their feet with sand as they pretended to sleep. Another one was of during winter; where the snow had made it a wonderland. In a pose, Selphie laid on her stomach upon the ground with her hand under her chin, winking. Yuffie and Kairi were standing behind her, back to back with their fingers made in a gun pose. Other than friendship photos, there were a couple sticky notes on reminding her about the list for the soloist in the choir would be put up in a couple days, a picture of her favorite band: Evanescence (A/N: My favorite band .. o.o; kk, I'll stop. -runs off madly-), and a picture of her father.  
  
"....." Kairi studied the picture for a couple of moments. In the black and white photo, there was Kairi only about four years old as her father's hands carressed her hips while they tickled them with his fingers. .. Well, it wasn't necessarily him. Whoever had taken the picture, had not been very good because mainly the picture was focused on her; cutting off all her father's body in the picture except for the waist and the arms that were reaching below to tickle her. Lifting up her own arms to her sides, she slowly began to touch the picture until her name was called out in the open.  
  
"**H**ey Kairi!"  
  
"W-what?!" Almost having a heart attack from snapping back into reality, Kairi quickly slammed the locker door and spun around. ... Only to find her "crusher", if tha'ts what she called it. Seeing his lit up, smiling face as he approached her, she couldn't help but to smile either. Good god, I'm probably as red as a tomatoe.  
  
When Sora reached her finally, he leaned up against the locker that was neighbored next to her. In a way, he kind of looked like that guy from Happy Days when he leaned in that pose. But she kept hushy hushy about it; not wanting to offend him if she made that comment.  
  
"What's up, Kai'?"  
  
"It's Kairi .."  
  
"Ooh, sorry."  
  
"Nothing much, ... you?"  
  
"Same! Just getting ready to go to homeroom."  
  
"O-oh .. "  
  
"Wanna walk with me?"  
  
"U-um ... sure?"  
  
"Great."  
  
**K**airi quickly looked to and fro, down the hallway just to make sure that nobody would be staring and wondering why the King of popularity was walking with somebody like her. Sora must have not cared because without any warning, he wrapped his shoulder gently around her shoulder and began to usher her down the Highschool's hallway; not noticing how much she resembled a cherry at the same time. At first, for the first few steps, everything was fine. That was, until whispers broke out and people moved aside to let them walk.  
  
_"Is that Sora?!"  
  
"Why is he walking with her?"  
  
"Is he sick or something?!"  
_  
"Look, Selphie. Our 'best friend' has finally fallen into the ogre's trap. Tsk tsk. I wonder if she'll be the flavor of the day or of the week."  
  
Kairi stopped as soon as she heard the remark. Sora almost dragged her to keep walking because of the sudden stop, but he finally realized what was going on and paused the walk to homeroom.  
  
**N**ormally, she ignored Yuffie's sour comments about how her outfit looked too trashy, or how her favorite band was too dark and gothy. But this time, it had drawn the line. And there was only so much of how a girl could take. Brushing Sora's arm off of her shoulder without knowing it, she left his side and took a few steps forward to where Selphie stood like a lawn gnow and Yuffie leaned up against the locker.  
  
"What the heck is your problem?"  
  
"I don't have a _problem_; you do."  
  
"What is that _supposed_ to mean?"  
  
"Kairi, open up your fucking eyes! Look who you were walking with! He's the very guy who poured grape sode on the shirt your father gave you before he died, he's the guy who made your life hell!, he's the guy who almost had to make you move!"  
  
".... Y-you're wrong Yuffie .. H-he's changed .. He has .."  
  
Kairi carefully lowered her voice and made it sound more innocent as she slowly started to walk backwards towards Sora as she shook her head in disagreement. .. She was wrong .. Sora was differant now .. He liked her as a person .. Yuffie just couldn't see that through her eyes ..  
  
"No, he HASN'T, KAIRI! HE IS USING YOU!"  
  
**A**s Yuffie took a step forward and pointed at Kairi furiosuly, she herself just continued to walk backwards slowly. Until the point where she bumped into Sora, she'd felt like a helpless rodent being cornered to it's death by a furious snake. But when she felt Sora's hand rest itself upon her shoulder, her mix of feelings quickly changed and made her feel more confident for some unknown reason.  
  
"N-no .. no he's not. You're just jealous--"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You're jealous, Yuffie. You're jealous .. that somebody likes me for who I am! You're jealous that I might have a chance at popularity and other people liking me. You're jealous that you'll be the only one drowning in your misery and I won't be there to accompany you!"  
  
"W-what .. "  
  
"So, back off now before it gets ugly." **S**ora's suddenly made itself into her ear as he leaned his head forward and quirked an eyebrow. Once again, without any warning, his arm found itself around her shoulder and quickly began to shove up against it so it forced her to turn around and put her back on Yuffie. Nothing more being said with the scene, Sora and Kairi elegantly continued their way down the hallway; acting as if nothing had just happened right then.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Yo, Kairi, sit here!"  
  
**K**airi exited out of the lunch line the moment she had her name for the millionth time that day. When she turned around to see where the voice had been coming from, she found Wakka's waving hand from halfway across the room. A little confused on what to do, she barely lifted her fingers from off of holding the tray, and waved them back with a confused smile.  
  
I guess I don't have a choice ..  
  
Reaching the table, she found that Wakka was still smiling at her like a mad hatter. Smiling tightly, she took his eyes off of him and studied the rest of the table. Tidus was too busy occupied eating his pudding, while Riku had his head turned away from her whilst chewing a piece of beef jerky loudly while his eyes remained close. Sora, however, had all of his attention of her with his eyes. The smile that he was wearing, too, made her turn cherry all over agian.  
  
"Sit down next to me, ya Kairi?"  
  
"Erm .. "  
  
"Oh right, she is ya girlfriend and all! Sit next to Sora, ya?"  
  
"... Wakka, they haven't even been on a date yet. They're not evening "dating" yet. So she can't be his girlfriend," Tidus said right before continuning with the goopy dessert.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He he .." Still blushing, Kairi slightly moved herself a little right before she plopped herself down onto the one of the lunch seats that sat next to Sora. At first, she was uptight and a little nervous because, one: she was sitting at the table of popularity. two: they were all boys and the squad of girl trash was at a seperate table. But those weren't the only reasons she was nervous.  
  
"S-so .. um .."  
  
"Ya, I hate those freaks. Ya know, the bubbly brunette and the prude wannabe ninja chick with the sassy attitude. Total crazy asses, ya know?" Wakka interrupted before she'd been able to say anything.  
  
"Yeah .." Tidus said non enthustiactlly as he focused on the chocolate pudding.  
  
"What do you think about them Kairi? Ya know, I'd like to know, ya?"  
  
"Um .."  
  
**K**airi looked past Wakka's shoulder and across the lunchroom at the table where she had been sitting there only yesterday. There, it was only a comforting Selphie and embarrassed Yuffie who was hiding her face with her hands. At first, Kairi felt guilty .. really guilty. But as she remembered the things that she had told her earlier, Kairi felt that pang of guilt quickly go away.  
  
"**I **have to agree. They are pretty crazy ... asses," Crazy asses? What the heck does that mean? Kairi paused from thinking and continued with her sentence. "I mean, yeah, you're right. Get this. They were and are so crazy, that at one point they even called me 'friend'."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
**A/N:** Okay, there you go you guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because for once, I enjoyed writing it. Especially the mean quotes. If only I could use them in real life. ;  
  
**REMEMBER TO REVIEW SO I KNOW THAT YOU MISSED ME! :O  
  
R&R!**  
  
**Loves & Kisses,  
Tohrue**


	5. Five : Text Messages & Carnivals

**A/N:** Go ahead and hate me all that you want, I won't care. .. I was too lazy to even update this time around, even though I had no excuses. I've just been so busy with my personal life right now that you guys probably wouldn't even understand. But since I felt so guilt this chapter for not updating any sooner when I should have, I added some fluffy just for you guys.

Originally, I had another idea but after the butterfly of guilt came around, I decided to change it. Special Note: I know alot of you don't like the fact that Yuffie and Kairi are being total wenches to eath other, but hey guys, this is how school is. And I talk through experience. If one friend is bitchin' at another friend, than that other friend isn't going to take it; she's going to fight back. But since there has been a couple of complaints, I've decided to lay back on the surliness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
& finally, here is the fifth chapter of Take Some of My Love  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
x Updated: August 19th 04x  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**P**icasso was perhaps .." History 101 was the most boring class in school for anybody who had taken it up. And nobody would disagree with that fact. Especially Kairi. As the teacher of the History class ranted on about some famous artist named Picardo or something along those lines, Kairi carefully and gently tapped her pencil against the wooden desk. _Maybe I should apologize to Yuffie .. I totally acted like a bitch towards her .. Even though she acted like one towards me .. _

**BZZZ! **

Kairi's thoughts were quickly interrupted as the vibration of her cellphone went off in her pocket. She placed her hand in her jean pocket and slowly pulled out her cellphone. It was most likely Selphie, apologizing for Yuffie's behavior and then asking her to forgive her .. that was how it usually was when the two friends were fighting. However, when Kairi rested the cellphone on her lap after taking it out of her pocket, a smile instantly lit on Kairi's face.

**D8 TONITE? **

Looking up from her lap to the front of the room, Kairi checked to make sure her teacher was still too occupied with the History of Art to notice that her cellphone was now rested in her lap. Still lecturing on the artist, Kairi chuckled to herself and then returned her eyeballs back to the screen of the cell. She placed her fingers on the keypads and slowly and gently began to reply to the text message. In minutes, Kairi pushed down on the 'send' button and awaited for a response.

**sure **  
...  
...  
...  
** BZZ!   
**  
**GR8. CARNIVAL? **  
Kairi looked up to the teacher one more, but still he was occupied from talking to notice. _What a whack job_. Looking back down to her lap, Kairi responded to Sora's text message once again.  
**  
K! TIME?**  
...  
...  
...  
**BZZZZZ!**

**UR HOUZE, 7  
**  
**W**ithout thinking, Kairi squealed in delight after moments later of turning off the cellphone and placing it down into her pocket. She put her hands in her lap neatly but soon enough started to grab onto her pant's material with her fingers; one of the things she did when she was stressed or nervous. _Oh my .. Oh my .. What should I wear? Should I wear a dress? No .. it's the carnival .. Oh god! What am I going to wear .. Gosh, I wonder what Sora is going to wear ...  
_  
"Kairi?"

Snapping back into reality, Kairi looked up from the floor and towards the front of the room where the teacher had adressed her.

"W-what! Yes?"

"What was Picasso's most famous piece?"

"I- I don't know .."

"Too busy on your cellphone to listen?"

"..." The class giggled at their own expense of amusement.

"Fine then. Detention on Friday at 3 o' clock."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**K**airi looked into the mirror of her closet and did a little pose. She hoped she wasn't overdressing for her date .. A black music tee shirt with 'God Save The Queen', a jean mini skirt, pink leg warmers, Chuck Taylor's, and a dab of lipgloss wasn't too high matienance looking, was it? She hoped not. Sora was probably wearing some baggy shorts and some music shirt, so it wasn't like they'd look mixed and matched. Looking back into the mirror, Kairi tried on a sweet but yet innocent smile. However, before the dimples could appear, she swiped off the smile.

"Kairi, door!"

"Right!"

Turning her back on the mirror, Kairi skipped over to the base of her bed and gently picked up her purse that was decorated in a whole bunch of worn out stickers. Zipping out of the room and down the stairs, it only took a mere second before she had reached the entry way. Quickly coming to the door, she rested her hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it open to find her date at his arrival. And when she did, that sweetly innocent smile came on before a second could quickly pass.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
x Sora's Point of View x  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**S**ora kept his gaze onto the ground below his feet while he awaited for someone to open the door. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Right now, he could have been at home, playing some video game and pigging out on food. But instead, he was intitled to his dare and had to be picking up his "crush" for the date to the carnival. A waste of time, if you asked him. He just didn't hope he'd run into anybody from school that'd he know. Then he'd be ruined for sure ...

Hearing the creaking of the door to the house open, Sora slowly looked up from the ground and towards the doorway. When he did, he tried to keep himself from keeping his jaw drop if that only be it. At the doorway, there was none other than Kairi of course. But rather than looking 'cute' like she normally did, ... she was looking rather attractive. Also known as hot. He felt himself turn red on the cheeks, but did his best to ignore it.

"H-hey."

Kairi giggled.

"Hey."

"Ready to g-go?"

"Mhm!"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**W**hen they arrived at the carnival, Kairi stared in awe while her date paid the expenses to get in. "..." It was so hard to believe that it was that beautiful. It was so much like a fairy tale book; there was a roller coaster and in the distance, you could hear the amused screams of those on it, close to the shoreline was the ferris wheel where a sunset was painted in the sky behind it, and all around were those of friends and families walking around and playing games as they enjoyed their sweet, sweet time.

"..."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sora said as he handed Kairi her ticket.

"Mhm .."

"Kind of like you."

Kairi looked over to Sora who was standing at her side. His eyes were closed and he was smiling like there was no worry in the world. Because his smile was so entrancing, Kairi could feel herself blushing. But when Sora opened his eyes, he didn't seem to care or notice. Instead, he took her hand and began to lead her into the carnival. She was now blushing for two reasons. _I can't believe I'm walking hand in hand with Sora .. at the carnival, especially! Gosh, I feel like such a love struck fool ..  
_  
"Where do you want to go first? The Ferris Wheel?"

"Um .. not right now, there's a line .. and it takes forever to move," Kairi said as she carefully examined the line of where people were waiting to get on.

"Ah, come on, lines aren't bad!"

"Heh, maybe you're just a lazy bum and like standing and waiting..."

"What!"

** K**airi started to giggle as she saw from the corner of her eye. Sora look at her with his mouth slightly opened. Even though she knew he was somewhat shocked of her saying such a thing on a date, she began to giggle even more. Though she was trying to stop it, she shook her head slightly and dropped the subject of her new 'pet' name for him. Ignoring the stare from him, she opened her mouth once more, but not to giggle.

"Wanna go on the roller coaster _then_ the Ferris Wheel?" Sora asked.

"Uh, okay .. "

xxxxxx  
_10 minutes later.  
_  
"Do you know how fast this thing goes?" Kairi heard Sora ask as the people who worked on the Roller Coaster, buckled them in.

"80 miles per hour."

"What!" Kairi quickly blurted.

"Ha ha!"

**K**airi quickly looked over to Sora in their seat as he was laughing at her reaction. She was just about to tell the people to let her off, but then the beeping of the speakers rang, indicating that the ride was now starting. As the carts began to move up the arch of the ride slowly, Sora continued laughing as Kairi stared at him in disbelief. _Oh god .. I'm going to throw up .. I know it .. Oh god .. Don't try to though .. Then Sora will never wanna go anywhere with you again...  
_  
"Scared?" Sora asked.

"N-no .."

"Ha ha, yes you are"

"No, I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"**A**re no" Kairi's sentence exploded into a scream before it could be finished. While her and Sora had been arguing one whether she was scared, the Roller Coaster had been slowly reaching the top of the peak where it would drop. Finally in moments, it did and Kairi hadn't noticed until her stomach moved over and up to her throat. Still screaming at the top of her lungs as the ride took its toll, Sora was laughing as if it was a piece a cake.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, wheee! Ha ha ha ha!"

As the carts quickly moved up the next and taller peak, Kairi screamed in fear. .. While Sora laughed at her because of this. Seeing how quickly they were advancing, Kairi decided to distract her attention. Looking away from ahead and down towards the seat where they were sat, she noticed Sora's hand sitting in between them, freely. Just about when they were going to go down again, Kairi quickly held onto his hand and pulled him closer with it. Without any warning given to Sora, Kairi buried her head into his shoulder as she felt them going down. She ceased from throwing up, and instead screamed.

"Sora, when I fall, you'd better catch me!"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**I** knew you'd scream on that ride."

"Nu uh!"

"Kairi, c'mon."

**K**airi looked away from down below as they sat on the slowly esclading Ferris Wheel, and towards Sora who was sat next to her. Like before, he smiling at her. Kairi quickly looked away from embarrasment but then looked back to Sora to find that he smile had faltered into a much softer one. But as this happened, something struck Kairi.

Quickly looking away not from embarrasment , she narrowed her eyes at the ground.

"What's wrong Kairi?"

"... That smile .."

"Is there something in my teeth?"

"..."

**K**airi quietly listened as she heard Sora rub his shirt neck line against his teeth, to wipe away if there had been anything stuck or on his pearly whites.

"No, there isn't Sora."  
".. Then what is it?"

Turning around once more, she confronted Sora and decided that she wouldn't look away. Normally before she had been an outspoken person and would say what was on her mind. But lately around him she couldn't do that lately. However, after the sudden flashback, Kairi had decided she would speak what was on her mind for that time being.

"Sora, do you remember when we were in eigth grade? ... And I was walking down the hall with Yuffie and Selphie when you suddenly came up to me and stuck your gum in my hair? But as I looked to you mortified, you just smiled at me and then walked away?"

"... Yeah .."

"Do you remember earlier that day when we'd supposedly made a pact to leave each other alone forever and no more, in study hall? .. And that you betrayed me like that just later that day with the gum issue?"

"..."  
"Well, that smile you just smiled me at with .. That was just like the same smile you showed off when you'd walked away after sticking the gum in my hair .."

"Kairi, I was stupid then; really immature. I did that because .. well, I don't know, I was stupid! Kairi, I really like you now."

"... How am I supposed to believe that? After all that stuff you did to me?"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
x Sora's Point of View x  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A**s Sora studied her silently, he could easily tell that she was afraid of getting hurt again. .. And that she was having trouble believing him. For a few minutes there, he really did feel guilty about then. However, not only that. But this too. He couldn't believe he was suddenly developing feelings for her when it was only supposed to be a stupid, childish dare.

Sora slightly shook his head. He didn't know what to do, except for one thing.  
"... I don't know what to believe, Sora."

"Then believe this."

Without asking for her permission, he knew it was the right thing to do. Not only because it was going to have to be involved in the dare sooner or later, but he knew she wanted it. And he knew that he wanted it. Never, in a million years, would he have last week even thought about kissing Kairi on a Ferris Wheel or where ever it was.

Leaning in, Sora gently placed his hand upon her cheek and kissed her lips. But rather of her leaning away in disapproval, she kissed him right back. And that, was their first kiss. But certaintly not their last.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Ha ha, fluff! How do you like that? D Well, don't get too comfortable. Remember: all love storys have their twists. And you only know half of it: the dare. : So keep reviewing and I'll promise to update within a week!

** Loves & Kisses,  
Pleases & Thank Yous,  
Tohrue.**


	6. Six : Apologies & Cherry Blushes

**A/N:** Ha ha, this is .. another one of my slow updates. .. and shorter chapters. But hey, I started school last week, so I had a reason, right?! ... Eh, but I know it was slow .. and I apologize. xx; I know someone of you really anticipate the chapters. I promise that from now on, if that I don't have too much homework, I'll update quicker. Promise.  
  
And .. one last thing, I want to know if you guys want a good ending or a bad or one that's sort of good & sort of bad .. The story isn't close to the ending, don't worry! xD! I just want your girls'/guys' opinion .. so during the next 2-4 chapters the story can take its toll in that direction. ;D  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
finally, here is the sixth chapter of Take Some of My Love  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
By: Tohrue aka Honda x  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Updated: September 11thx  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
**_A_**gh, that did not happen! I can't believe it! Kairi let out a sigh of irriation from her mind still wandering on the subject and then quickly rolled over on her bed to stare at the opposite wall. _Sora did kiss me .. he must really like me!! Oh my god .. I have to call Selphie and Yu--_ ... She sighed once more in a depressing tone as more thoughts began to ponder other than the kiss that previous evening. _We're still fighting .. I almost forgo_t .. _Maybe I should call Yuffie and apologize for being a bitch the other day .. I totally over reacted .. Hm .._  
  
Quickly sitting up from her laying down position, Kairi pushed her covers off the bed and quickly got off of it. She took a few steps forward against the plush carpet under her bare feet, but ceased from walking when she came over to her dresser. Picking up the phone like she had intended, she laid her eyes down on the button digits and slowly began to dial Yuffie's number.  
  
"Hi, Yuffie? This is Kairi .. Can we please talk?  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
x Sora's Point of Viewx  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
**born2rapandkill:** you KISSED HER?11!  
**kingofpopularity04:** mhm .  
**born2rapandkill:** IDIOT! NOW SHE'S GOING TO BE ALL OVER YOU!  
**kingofpopularity04:** so ?  
**born2rapandkill:** you don't care?! wth is up w/ u sora?  
**kingofpopularity04:** hey, it's only going to get me to 3rd base quicker.  
  
**S**ora stared at IM window and the last message that he had sent to him: _'hey it's only going to get me to 3rd base quicker.' _... That sounded pretty shallow, even for his tastes. Wait, what? What the hell was he thinking? Ever since that kiss from a few hours ago, his stupid stomach wouldn't stop churning and his mind didn't dare to wander off from her. _God, she has such a pretty smile .. and her eyes .. ... WHAT THE HELL? _In frustration, Sora slammed his fist against the maple faced desk but soon let a yell escape from his painful hand that was now throbbing from thrusting his hand too hard upon the desk.  
  
_BING!  
_  
  
**blitzmyballz:** hey sora.  
  
Sora looked up from his screen and had noticed that Tidus had sent him a message. .. Why the hell did everybody decide to get on at 12 o' clock - 1 am on school nights? Clearing his throat and forgetting about his hand that was still throbbing in pain, he placed it on the keyboard with his other and began to type back. He could tell Tidus .. he'd keep a secret. He'd known him since first grade, so he knew he could trust him.  
  
**kingofpopularity04:** hey ti.  
**blitzmyballz:** whats ups?  
**kingofpopularity04:** nothing .. hey, can i tell you something?  
**blitzmyballz**: sure i gues.  
**kingofpopularity04:** you can't tell anybody.  
**blitzmyballz:** okay .  
**kingofpopularity04: **not even riku-  
**blitzmyballz: **DUDE! SPIT IT OUT!  
  
Drawing in a breath, he quickly typed out the message before he sent it. For a couple minutes, he kept reading it over and over; knowing that once he sent it to Tidus, he couldn't take anything back and certainly couldn't just tell Tidus to go and erase his mind. Sora groaned and without thinking about it any longer, he slowly clicked the send button and in seconds .. his message appeared in the IM window.  
  
**kingofpopularity04:** okay .. i know it's just a bet .. but i think i like kairi. i don't know why though i mean, my mind won't stop thinking about her!  
**blitzmyballz**: ...  
**blitzmyballz:** OMG SORA. LOL UR KIDDING RITE? LOL1!  
**kingofpopularity04:** no, i'm not!  
**blitzmyballz: **omg, lol .. okay, well, i guess that's not that bad .. i mean she is pretty attractive huh? lol, she got nice legs too .  
**kingofpopularity:** idiot.  
  
Sora laughed slightly at the screen and laid back against his computer chair as he continued to read their conversation over and over. Tidus didn't seem to mind that much that he now had a crush on Kairi .. even though it hadn't been planned. _She's gonna find out sooner or later you know .. about the bet_. "No, she's not." Talking to himself, Sora leaned back forward and continued to talk with Tidus.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"**O**h my god, you guys kissed?!"  
  
"Mhm!"  
  
The hallway was erupted in a fit of giggles as the same trio clung together, giddy giggling due to the romance from the previous day. Kairi had her arms linked around with Yuffie's right arm while her right one was occupied with Selphie's. The trio of insanity clung tightly together as they talked hushy hushy and still giggled at the same time. Ah, sweet surrender.  
  
The previous night before, Kairi had called up Yuffie and apologized about the day earlier and being such a bitch. Yuffie then apologized after her saying she'd blown things out of proportion and that maybe Sora did really like her and it wasn't some kind of trick. So, that morning, Yuffie had came over to Kairi's house and the two best friends walked to school; meeting Selphie at school a few minutes later.  
  
"So what was it like?"  
  
"Well ..."  
  
And once again, the giggling went off like fireworks.  
  
"What are you guys laughing about?"  
  
**K**airi, Yuffie, and Selphie averted their attention away from each other and towards the direction where the voice had been hailed. When Kairi's eyes lead to owner's voice, her shoulders went dead stiff like a statue; as well as Yuffie's and Selphie's. Of course, they didn't really need to freak out so, but when they had been addressing and talking about the matter that involved the same person who was now speaking to them, it was a little startling. .. For a couple minutes, there was a dead silence that lifted in the air, but was finally dropped when Kairi shattered it.  
  
"H-hi Sora .."  
  
"Heh, hey." Sora smiled.  
  
"Hey there Yuffie, Selphie," Sora said as he directed his attention.  
  
"Yo .."  
  
"H-he he ... hi ..."  
  
And once more that silenced drifted upon the four who stood their in the midst of the hallway, fallen from what to say.  
  
"**W**ell .. I had better go. Skipping homeroom this morning to set off some stink bombs in the toilets," Sora sleathly said as he looked to the trio and winked slightly; letting off a couple giggles from Kairi and Selphie.  
  
"Oh .. okay ..."  
  
"Bye Kairi, .. girls."  
  
"Goodbye --""Bye--"Ciao," the three of them said at the very exact moment.  
  
Kairi watched as Sora started to turn around and walk away, but he stopped in his path after a couple steps and pivoted back on his heel to face the girls. A little dumb found, they watched as he retraced his steps and walk closer. When he'd finally came closer, he stopped in front of a Kairi for a moment and in stared into her huets (eyes); causing the colour of cherry to tint her cheeks. He smiled.  
  
"Wrong way," Sora said a little above a whisper.  
  
"He he--" Kairi stopped from giggling  
  
After a couple minutes, Sora backed away from Kairi and began to walk down the hallway that the girls had their back to. But before he could fully pass Kairi, he pretended that he was going to lean in and kiss her cheek right as he walked by, but rather didn't and just pulled his head away; winking. ... Once more the starburst of colour danced upon her cheeks letting the chance for Yuffie and Selphie to get their giggles in.  
  
"HA HA, HE LIKES YOU SO MUCH!" Yuffie said louder than intended.  
  
"Yay for _love_!" Selphie twirled around and giggled like someone who'd escaped asylum.  
  
"We're not in love! We've only gone on one date .." Kairi said as she shuffled her feet.  
  
The two girls erupted like a volcano with laughter.  
  
"Oh boy ... I forgot my books in my locker." Kairi's once shuffling feet, stomped irritated.  
  
"Want us to come with?"  
  
"**N**o, I'll get them myself. I'll see you in homeroom, Yuffie. French, Selphie."  
  
"Wee!" Selphie said as she grinned widely.  
  
"Bye Kairi," With that, Selphie and Yuffie walked over towards the other end.  
  
For a couple minutes, Kairi watched them as they walked the other way and disappeared like little specks, at the end. Finally when their figures were no longer able to be seen in her perspective of view, she turned back around and began to walk towards her locker. If she didn't hurry up, she'd have a detention Friday and Monday. .. Well, she probably already had one seeing how she was five minutes late. She'd get a tardy if she was lucky.  
  
Reaching the locker in no less than two minutes, Kairi quickly spun the locker code on the lock and opened her locker. Right when she had, she'd kneeled down to get the books that she'd be requiring for later that morning classes.  
  
**K**airi outstretched her hand and grabbed on to one of the books; pulling it out and setting it next to her side. She'd been about to do the same with another of her books but had stopped when she'd found a folded up note that was lying next to the side of the locker, from the corner of her eye. Probably fallen when she'd opened the coloured locker door. Being the curious one that she was, Kairi ignored her books for the time being and grabbed the note and placed it in her hands.  
  
Like in some mystery movie, she slowly unfolded the note several times while the suspense had built up. When she'd finally opened the note and read the bright, red bold letters, she'd felt her stomach flip like a circus performer.  
  
ToUCH S0RA A**N**D i'LL **KILL** U.  
  
**A/N**: Ha ha, you guys got any ideas on who the mysterious sender might have been? Yuffie? Selphie? Riku? Sora? Tidus, Wakka, the teacher?! O.O! xD Anywho, the suspense will continue to build more as the story unfolds. **_On another note_** .. I have an idea for an Inuyasha story. I just wanted to know if you guys would even bother to read and review it if I published? xD You guys wouldn't have to, but when you drop a review, I'd love to hear what you have to say.  
  
--- Annual Replies --  
  
**Classengurl:** Yay for fluffiness! Yes, I know! And I have to be the one who is going to break the news. Really, I can control what Sora and Kairi do and stuff .. but it's such a heartbreaker. xx; Anyways, good luck with this guy you like! By the way, apperciate all the reviews you leave me. 3  
  
**Surgeriou:** Ha ha, glad to hear that you like it! Oh, and I hope you liked that the girl's got back to being friends again this chapter. ;D Thank you.  
  
**Zilly:** Don't worry!!  
  
**Roaring Flame Cat: **Agh, yes, but I updated! ;; holds shield infront of herself ;; xx;  
  
**Lyphe:** Don't worry about it hon! Well, guess we'll just have to see ... ;)  
  
**Lauren**: Arigatou amore.  
  
**Angel-Shellz: **Thank you very much. :) I promise more fluffy in the future!  
  
**Zanish:** Ooh, hope you had fun on vacation. :D Glad to hear you liked it! And yes, you are very right. Alot of friendships do end up doing that end when they start to crack.  
  
**SetsuntaMew:** Aw, why thank you!  
  
Sugacoated-Cherries: Glad to hear you love it -- and oh! Give me some cookies! ;; steals ;;  
  
**Bacon Boy Usa**: Thank you very much!  
  
**Lady Hitokiri:** Thank you very much. I'm glad to hear how you like how I write it. :)  
  
**J-Kwon and Thet: **Giggle.  
  
**aliasfan:** But there is now! Really?! I love Evanescence to death. Amy is the deadly god. ;; drool ;; But glad to hear yo liked the fluff. Thank you for the review. :)!  
  
**Kintora:** Ha ha, glad to hear you loved it! I personally love your fiction much more than mine .. but, yes. :) I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I shall start the habbit!!  
  
**m y s t i c s n o w f a l:** It's quite alright! You're one of my most faithful reviewers, so don't sweat it. :) 3 And update, I did!  
  
**The Six of Hearts:** Yes, plot twists! But that is what makes a story, ne? ;P And, why thank you! I'm glad to hear that you think it's great. I personally didn't think it'd be this big .. but lookie now! And you stinkbomb! You got a longer summer than me! ;; attacks ;;  
  
kuhvhlubkoj: Oh my, what a difficult name to spell. xD Anyways, thank you for the review and don't worry about the turning backs .. or should you? ;; insert dramatic music ;;  
  
**Infrared ray:** Yes, yes, I know! I'm very sorry for not doing so! Blame my procrastination. ee;  
  
**tess**: Glad to hear it. Now you go enjoy those donuts. :)  
  
**Lorok:** Yes, popularity. Eep. So bad. ee; Thanks for the review!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
**Loves & Kisses,  
  
Tohrue  
**


	7. Seven : Bombs & Bets?

**Disclaimer:** -- Puh-lease. I do not own Kingdom Hearts ..  
  
**A/N:** As my fellow reviewers, who are also very talented writers, they must know that it is hard to update their stories when you have school going on. And you're own person problems. :  
  
Ever since I've last updated ... I've had my heart broken twice & way too much homework. And I'm only in my seventh week of school! It's terrible, too. But thank god today I was sick, so I actually had time to update. Anyways, all apologizes! I shall try to update when I don't have paper on my desk or have a ripping heart.  
  
**My Life Lesson: Boys are insecure about their feelings.**  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
x Updated: October ? '04 x  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
x By Tohrue aka Honda x  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
x Chapter 7: Bombs & .. Bets?x  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
**K**airi studied the permanent black ink on the obviously wrinkled paper. Surely, it was one of the school's whores or school's obsessive compulsive stalkers. The note wasn't really to be taken seriously .. right? She read a couple more times but finally crumpled it up herself and shoved it into her jean pockets. If somebody was SO jealous of a measley little date with her and Sora, they needed to get a life.  
  
Pretending it had never happened, Kairi grabbed her books and carefully shuffled them between her hands; being careful not to let them fall from her grasp. Standing up, Kairi shut her locker with her foot and began to walk slowly away. That was until ..  
  
**_B00M!_**  
  
"!!" She screamed out of being frightened by the disturbing noise. Without knowing it, she'd also dropped her stuff for her classes. _God damn it!  
  
_Kairi turned around to see what the commotion had been. She didn't think there was some kind of a maniac in the school with bombs, but she didn't think it was her imagination either. With a disrupting noise like that, it was anything but. However, when Kairi turned around to confront what it had been, she couldn't help to laugh nervously.  
  
**A**bout 20 feet away, she noticed smoke slithering out from beneath the Boy's bathroom door. Coloured smoke, to be more exact. Sora was standing no less than a foot away, coughing his brains out, into his hands. As far she could tell, Sora's face was an odd colour and his normally un-natural spiked hair, was down and messed up like one big rat. Thus, she continued to laugh.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
x Sora's Point of View x  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
**S**ora turned around as soon as he had finished up his round of coughs, being less than oblivious to the fact that someone found it amusing that he looked like crap. Hey, setting off smoke bombs was a lot harder than it looked. And it was obviously not that entertaining to himself, seeing how he'd accidently set them off wrong; giving the bathroom a whole new atmosphere.  
  
When he did turn around fully, he was afraid it was one of teachers of some sort, laughing at him because they found it highly amusing that he'd only be in bigger shit after this. But instead, it was Kairi. At this, he smiled in relief.  
  
"You think that's funny? The bathroom toilets all stink like coloured crap now, thanks to me," Sora said as he began to walk closer towards Kairi's direction.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
x Kairi's Point of View x  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"**H**uh? Oh, sorry."  
  
Kairi hushed her giggles of the highly amusing scene and put on a smile instead. It wasn't everyday you saw that at school or anywhere else. But as Sora had finally came pretty close to her, that smile had been taken over with her two front teeth biting down on her lower lip.  
  
"I guess you dropped your stuff when you heard the smoke bombs go off," Sora started to snicker as he bent down and started to gather her stuff on the floor.  
  
"H-he he. Well, you know .. .. it's not every day somebody sets smoke bombs off wrong. Not to mention in the Boy's bathroom .." Kairi chuckled at the funny thought.  
  
"Here you go," Sora said as he handed Kairi's organizer and books.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
**A**fter that, there was a fairly common awkward silence like always. What was she suppossed to say now? Tell him about the note? Ask why he set off the smoke bombs? Ask if he really liked her friends? Laugh at him? Because of what she was unsure to do, she shuffled her feet back and forth and kept her gaze on the ground .. even though she could feel Sora's on her.  
  
"Well, see you in detention!" Sora suddenly cried out as he turned around without any warning and began running down the the oppoisite direction.  
  
"Huh?" Kairi watched him flee the scene for a couple minutes, until something that concerned her a little more, interrupted her watching.  
  
"_Excuse_ me but why aren't you in class?"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"**H**e gave you _another_ detention?!"  
  
"Mhm .." Kairi played around with school's macaroni n' cheese with her fork, as if she intended on eating it soetime soon.  
  
"What a bitch!" Yuffiie said.  
  
"Meanie," Selphie slightly mumbled.  
  
**N**o more than a minute after Sora had fleeted, her history teacher had apparently caught her in the halls, not in class. Kairi had tried the 'i'm just going to my locker to get my books' approach, but apparently, he had not fallen for it. However, Mr.Leonhart was one not to fall for any excuses despite how real they were. So, because she was 'tardy' for class, she had a detention for after school.  
  
"And Sora just ran away, right?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"Yeah ... ..."  
  
"That jerk!"  
  
"Eh, not really .." Kairi shrugged as she put down her fork.  
  
"Meanie!" Selphie said out of no where.  
  
"Mm ... well, I have to get going you guys. Apparently, the 'leader' of the girl trash squad wanted to talk to me in the bathroom alone," Kairi rolled her eyes. "So, I'll see you during 8th period if I'm still alive"  
  
"Bye Kai'. Good luck."  
  
"Bye Bye Kairi!!" **S**elphie waved to Kairi as she got up from the table with her tray in her hands. Kairi just smiled back slightly. This would probably be the last time she ever saw her friends again. Knowing how mean every girl in the trash squad was, their 'majesty' would probably decorate her with makeup or just flush her head down the toilet.  
  
"Sayanora."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
**O**n the way out of the cafeteria, Kairi had slightly looked around to see if Sora was already sitting down and eating if food. She was planning to ask him where detention was being held after school, but apparently she hadn't seen him, so she'd just have to ask one of her teachers herself. Pretty typical .. but it wouldn't affect her too much.  
  
"Bet he's setting off more smo--" But she was interrupted before she could finish herself.  
  
"How's the bet going?"  
  
"Pretty good, actually .. .."  
  
"You have two weeks."  
  
"I know."  
  
... If Kairi wasn't mistaken, she was pretty sure the two voices belonged to Sora and Riku. Stopping in her path that she'd been originally walking in, she'd leaned up against one of the school building's walls as she continued to listen to the two on the other side of the corner. Normally, she would have walked away; ignoring her curiousity. But this time it was getting the best of her.  
  
"So, tell me this: how far are you actually planning to get and when?"  
  
"Pfft, don't tell me there's something more?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"There is, isn't there?" **( READ BELOW!!! )**  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
**A/N:** Ha ha, I bet I caught your attention now. After reading my review, I noticed that only like, **5 of you actually read these!! **I asked you guys a question in my last chapter, but only some of you responded. S'okay though. TT; But to make sure you read this ... put "**YOUR GOD!"** in your review. ;P kthx.  
  
**R&R!  
  
Loves & Kisses!  
  
Tohrue**


	8. Eight : Nice Lies & Nice High Heals

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts belongs to people much more respected in the world, than me 

**A/N:** Wow, I'm surprised basically everyone responded to my little 'note' before, but I'm also surprised how much people responded more within to the 'god' note. **One little fact: **I do not believe in God. You heard me. I don't. x-x; -ducks from tomatoes- I'm very sorry to say that, but I'm not gonna hide it. And as a matter of fact, I'm sorry if that offended anyone. Please forgive me! -gives everyone she offended, some apple crisp she made at school during FACE- I promise never to mention the subject against, but please do not criticize me about how I'm going to hell etc. Thank you!

Oh yeah! Happy **LATE **Halloween!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
x Updated: November 10th '04 x   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
x By Tohrue aka Honda x   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
x Chapter Eight .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..x   
x Nice Lies & Nice High Heals x   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**   
**   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"So tell me this: how far are you planning to actually get and when?" _

"Pfft, don't tell me there's something more."

"Silence."

"There is, isn't there?"

"**T**here's nothing."

"Are you really so sure?"

Silence.

**I**f it hadn't of been the fact that her body was basically glued up against to the wall, listening to the conversation, she was sure her knees would have collapsed because how fragile they were suddenly feeling. There was no doubt by this point, that she knew it was really the two of them. Riku's harsh tone and Sora's awkward silences; there was no way you could miss that. There had been a few times within the years of elementary, junior high, and now; high school -- where she'd managed to come upon these conversations where it was the two. But never had they given off the vibe of a .. serious and nerve wracking feeling. Kairi quietly inhaled and exhaled.

"You know, since you're so sure about this feelings of yours, lets cut the deadline down to one week, not two."

She heard Riku take a few steps.

"How hard can it be, seeing how you _obviously_ wouldn't care," Riku continued. "Well, Sora, one week. And I want proof."

For a minute, there was an awkward silence in the perimeter of where they all were. Kairi was sure that Riku would continue, or a fight would break out with no sudden news flash. However, just as Kairi was about to pull herself away from the wall and **   
**continue on her way to the bathroom to have a little 'talk' with queen bee of the girl trash squad clique, acting as if nothing had ever happened, the sudden familiar sound of shoes pressing themselves against the floor as they made their way, rang into her ears. _Oh, snap. What am I gonna do? Just continue pasted here against the wall, looking like an odd ball? Or run away as quick as I can?_ Kairi closed her eyes for a moment to think.

"What are you doing here?"

Like that, her eyelids flew open and before they fully did, she could feel her cheeks starting to flame up seeing how she'd been caught in a ridiculous stance. Oh sure, it was typical to see a teenage girl at her high school, pressed up against the school's walls with her eyes closed and lips tightened dry. Not.

"You look like a statue," Sora laughed.

**K**airi's shoulders relaxed at the sight of him in front of her, but even relaxed more as his comforting laugh found its way into her. From a different perspective of view, it must have looked pretty funny to see such a thing. She, too, began to laugh at her ridiculous self but also managed to pull away from the wall somewhat; not wanting to make a bigger fool of herself.

"Playing James Bond?" Sora teased her slightly as he stuck out his tongue.

"He he .. ... "

"Or should I say Nancy Drew?"

"He he .. ..."

Suddenly, Kairi took extreme notice as Sora's facial expression turned from happy-go-lucky to something's-not-right. The grin that had greeted his chapped lips was now nothing more; just a tightened straight line. His eyebrows also had sunk somewhat. It was truly amazing how dramatically a facial expression of someone could change so easily at the slightest hint of news or anything. However, in this case of situation, she did not find it all that amazing.

"Hey, how long were you there?"

_Run! Make an excuse you have to leave! Throw up on him! Faint! Start to cry! Anything! Don't let him know you were there listening on his conversation! _

"A while .. .. "

Kairi turned her bright sky blue eyes towards the dirty marbled floor and begin to blush some more. Her feet also slightly formed into the position to where they were both leaning in towards each other, whilst her hands were formed into a loopy knot; pulling the fingers into the state where they'd crack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
x Sora's Point of View x   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A**h, cow shit. He was dead. How was he supposed to explain it? _"Oh yeah, was just talking about this drug deal .." _That'd just make her think he was messed up even more in the head then she already knew. The whole bomb thing must have gave her another good look on what was going on in his head, but at least that situation hadn't been as bad as to the one he was just now about to get himself into. Sora inhaled and then exhaled a breath.

"I-it was just this thing for sports, you see? H-ha .. yeah, see, I was supposed to trade in my jersey for .. uh, football because it's too big but I forgot it .. and yeah, Riku was just reminding me to bring back in a week and then was asking if it was still in good condition to be used for another time .."

_Shit, screw, damn, goofy. _He was doomed to hell for life. She said she'd been there awhile and surely that stupid of a lie couldn't be pulled over her eyes. Maybe some of the other ditzs, but not Kairi. Unlike all of the girls in the school, she actually had brains and wasn't hot headed enough to admit she "didn't." Sora squeezed his eyes shut as he expected to be punched or slapped as she caught onto the stupid lie.

"Ha ha ha ha! I see. Well, you'd better get that jersey in soon then so Riku doesn't hurt you"

Kairi giggled.

Opening one of his eyes while keeping the other shut, he noticed that Kairi wasn't turning red in the face from hidden anger or anything of the sort, but rather _laughing_ at his amusing little lie. He then opened another of his eyes and began to laugh with her .. nervously.

"Y-yeah .. I'd better get it in soon!"

"He he .. "   
_   
_A couple minutes passed and nothing really happened. Kairi cleared her throat and looked around the area except at him, while he shuffled his feet slightly and coughed every now and then. It wasn't until another voice was heard at the end of the hallway, that the silence was broken. She jumped from surprised -- he stepped back.

"Well, I better go," Kairi quickly said.

"Yeah, see you later," Sora quickly replied.

The two swiftly and quickly moved away from their positions and began to walk opposites direction down the hall. Half way down, Sora's shoulders drooped somewhat slightly and the smile on his face relaxed. Saved by the lie. Sure, maybe she wasn't as smart as she'd lead him on, but still, she'd bought it and he wasn't in trouble. Though it seemed to relieve him, he couldn't help but to feel the cloud of guilt follow him all around.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
x Kairi's Point of View x   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**"I** can't believe he thought I bought that .." Kairi softly mumbled to herself, more disappointed sounding than frustrated. His _football jersey?_ She wasn't stupid. Or a blonde for as a matter of fact. If him and Riku had truly been discussing his jersey, Riku wouldn't have sounded like he was about to beat the pulp out of him. Kairi shook her head in disapproval. _What an immature ..._

"Whoa !!"

A little scream bursted forth from Kairi's mouth as she felt one of her legs unconsciously trip over someone's foot. Within moments, she was on ground; the underpart of her arms being the only thing that had barely caught her from smacking her head into the smooth material of the floor. Moaning slightly, Kairi carefully and slowly began to move to her knees; using her fingers to wipe away the red strands that had fallen into her face from the fall.

"Oww ..."

Kairi turned her body around on the floor somewhat slightly before she began to get up on her legs. However, as she did, she paused as someone's high heal stepped before her fingers on the ground; just barely crushing them under the heel of burning red heel. More exasperated then before but not showing it, she slowly lifted her head up to see who 's cheesy little number had almost broken the tips of her fingers. However, when she did, not exactly the most comforting eyes greeted her.

"The bathroom is a few paces back. And you're late. You were supposed to meet me in the bathroom, four minutes ago."

"Ah, I'm--"

**K**airi did not have enough time to finger her sentence. The harsh, 5'8 blonde's figure somewhat bent down and her hand was gripped around Kairi's arm. Without warning, she stood up almost instantly; pulling Kairi up with her. But just as she had been ready to say 'thank you' -- not that that the little queen bee needed it --, she was already being jerked and pulled towards the bathroom door.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Little Miss Kairi who thinks she can date Sora and get away with it."


	9. Nine: Sour Suckers & Smears

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related. Except for my really bitchy character Queenie. :)

**A/N**: Sorry for the long, long delay. I was actually planning to update before I went to New Mexico for Turkey break, but you know, procrastination. XD Lol, sorry. Anyways, I was sick today and decided to update. I hope you enjoy it: It's a little longer than usual. He he. Anyways.

**_Happy Holidays!  
_**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
x Updated: December 14th x  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
x By: Tohrue aka Honda x  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
x Chapter Nine : x  
x Sour Suckers & Smears x  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_BANG!_

"**O**w!" Kairi bit down intently on her lip as her whole body was pushed up against one of the bathroom stall's closed doors. The girls who had been applying mascara, eye shadow, lipstick, or any type of foundation, had stopped from making themselves beautiful to study the situation. A few girls had came out of the bathroom stalls and peered at the one Kairi was pressed up against.

"Get out! Now!"

All of the girls glanced at the Queen Bee before the quickly made their way out. As they did, Kairi watched their "leader" keep her hands pressed up against her shoulders; making it so Kairi wouldn't be able to tear away from the grip. It wasn't the fact that the girl was strong. It was because the fake nails she had applied, were digging down deeply into her skin.

Queenie was .. well, Queenie. Nobody really knew her real name, but no one ever dared to dig up that information. The girl was like a sour sucker: there wasn't anything sweet about it until you got to the very center. Well, know had ever dared to try to get there either. Maybe it was the fact that she was teen royalty. Five foot eight, long brown hair, intense blue eyes, a perfect figure, a doll like face, it was no wonder. Kairi wasn't even worth it being compared to her.

"Hmph. They were slow getting out today," Queenie said to herself as she tore away her gaze from Kairi's face and took away her hands from her shoulders.

Queenie began to walk over to an unoccupied mirror and began to inspect her face. Kairi in the mean time, remained glued to the bathroom stall door; her head tilted curiously as she watched the brunette wipe away a lipstick smear.

"Latest gossip is that you and Sora are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"W-well, no ... it was just a dat--"

She interrupted Kairi before she could finish. Turning around quickly on the ball of her high heel, she began to walk fiercely back towards Kairi. A smug look was applied to her face and it wasn't from the make up. Her hands were balled up into fists at her sides, while her eyebrows were pointing down; not daring to make a wrinkle upon her perfectly perfected forehead.

"Listen, you know the story. Sora and I had been going out for six months, until about a few weeks ago. Yes, I did dump him in the first place, but do you know what? You have no right to be touching him! Or even looking at him in the first place!"

Queenie's voice began to rise angrily.

"I--"

"Shut up! I'm not finished yet!"

**R**ose bushes began to blossom on Kairi's cheeks from embarrassment. She couldn't help but to feel .. well, stupid when somebody told her something so harsh. And in such a rude tone! She slowly removed herself from the bathroom door stall, but was sure not too move too much in fear of upsetting Queenie again.

In the mean time, literally, Queenie was back in front of the mirror, wiping away strands that had fallen out of place when she had erupted like a volcano yelling wise. As she did so, there was a long awkward silence. The girl sighed at herself in front of her reflection and then closed her eyes, allowing another long silence to continue. Kairi had thought it would be the perfect time to run out now and flee, but she knew her majesty would only stalk her down in the end and do even more damage to Kairi's ego.

"However, because I'm such a _nice person," _Queenie's teeth gritted together. "I'm going to give you permission to be with him. .. Even though you'll never be as pretty and gentle and loved as me. Of course, I must warn you, in the end Sora will come crawling back to me after he gets sick of you."

The sour sucker must have pleased herself with what she said, because when she turned around to face Kairi from the other side of the bathroom, an eccentric smile was placed upon her lips. One of Kairi's eyebrows raised; halfly amused, halfly frightened. It amused her how Queenie could talk about someone as if they were their property; especially since they were no longer an item!

Her smile changed into a more pleasant, yet almost too flawless to be true.

"Kairi, .. dear. Do you see those bags over in the corner?" Queenie paused herself from a moment to point one of her fingers at the corner of the bathroom where two big, pink striped bags were. Decorated upon the bags, was a crown, and in scripture writing, 'Vanity.'

Kairi nodded her head.

"Good, well at least I know it wasn't you eye sight that was allowing you to pick out those ... horrendous clothes of yours ..." 

Displeased with what Kairi was wearing, the teen queen gave her attire a look as if it was some kind of an insect dinner. Speechless on what to say, Kairi glanced down at what she was wearing. A dirty pair of pink converses, faded jeans, and a normal violet coloured top. Wow .. was it just her majesty, or were her clothes really _that_ bad? She saw no problem.

"**A**nyhow, in those bags are five outfits I bought at Vanity yesterday night. When I had heard you were possibly a thing .. with Sora, I knew I wouldn't be able to bear it if you were wearing such tragic things. You can keep the outfits; they're too .. bland for me. But also in the bags are some makeup. Dear, you can't go to school just wearing cover up; it's quite the sickening sight. .. Now, go into the bathroom stall and choose an outfit to change into. But hurry! I don't have all day to apply your makeup either."

Queenie rolled her ocean blue eyes as Kairi stumbled over to the bags and picked them up. She wasn't sure whether to thank her or kick her high heels. But either way, she knew if she made her upset, something was bound to happen. Something _terrible_. So with a nod of her head, Kairi disappeared into the bathroom stall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_ 1 5 m i n u t e s l a t e r_

"**_O_**h my god, you _almost_ look as good as me."

As Kairi came out of the stall with the bags in her hands, she was surprised and somewhat pleased to see Queenie's face shocked & satisfied.

"Now, makeup time. We only have 5 minutes!"

Queenie snagged Kairi's arm with her hand, causing the bags Kairi had in her hands to fall down onto the ground with a thud. As she was pulled over to the mirror, she caught a glance of herself but not good enough to make a decision. Queenie had pulled out her eyeliner and was already applying it to underneath her eyes.

"Look up or I'll poke your eye out!" She snapped at her.

**W**ithin the following 7 minutes, Kairi had found eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, lipstick & lipgloss, more coverup, and blush applied to her. By the end she was going to look like the dolls she would always admire in stores when she was little. _Yuffie and Selphie will laugh at me if they see me like this! And Sora, what wi--_

"You can open your eyes now. Geez."

Kairi did and when so happened, her jaw almost dropped.

"Oh my--"

"Oh, there's the bell! Shoo, shoo!""

Queenie pushed Kairi away from the mirror and towards the door; practically shoving her along. Kairi wanted to say something, but she found her lips and mouth numb from what her reflection had shown. _That .. that wasn't me. No way. I looked almost .. too .. good! I mean .. wow._

"What are you doing after school, Kairi?"

"I have a detention .. .. "

"Boo hoo. Not anymore. Meet me outside the school parking lot around 2:40. We're going to go the mall. I'll bring you the bags then."

"Oh .. okay."

Queenie released Kairi and opened the door. But no longer had she done that, were her hands ushering her out the bathroom as if in a manner as if she was no longer needed or wanted. Almost like a stray cat at a stranger's door.

"See you after school, you whore-ish bitch."

But before Kairi could argue, Queenie's smile brushed her off and the door slammed; leaving her out in the hallway where soon people would begin to realize that she really did exist in this life called high school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Ooh, what does Kairi look like now? :) Only, I, Tohrue know that! Remember, boys are stupid, and the more reviews, the quicker update! I promise!

**Happy Holidays !!**

Loves & Kisses,  
Tohrue  



	10. Ten: Cliques & Baby Phat

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Kingdom Heart's characters, places, items, or anything of the sort etc etc. The only thing I own in this story is my so called "creative" story idea and my character Queenie who was born and raised in hell. .. .. Nah, not really. I'm just describing how much of a lemon she is. 

**A/N:** Ha ha ha, now that I look back on my previous chapter, it wasn't really _that_ long. I just think my program I use to type my stories, makes it look longer than it really is. Well, I'm going to work on making them longer so I don't have to feel embarrassed. - blush - Anywho ...

How was your girls'/guys' Holiday? Mine was GREAT. I got so much stuff & I was terribly happy. But I think my highlight gift was an **iPod**. It holds about 10,000 songs .. x-x; .. and I only have like, 85 on there. I have a hell lot of songs to put on there before I reach my limit. Ha ha. **By the way,** my computer has been a hell hole this past 2 weeks and at the moment I have to use dial up because our DSL thing won't work. So, I'm sorry if it takes a while to update after this .. but I'm sure it won't, 'cause my mother is fixing it today.

Oh yes, do not go see the movie '**Darkness**.' It's not for smart people like me and it really isn't that scary. You'll be thanking me that I just saved you 10.00. :)

**Happy New Year! **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
x Updated: Dec. 30 '04 x  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
x Author: Tohrue aka Honda x  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
x Chapter : Ten x  
x Cliques & Baby Phat x  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**O**nce Kairi had practically been _thrown_ out into the hallway, she hadn't really felt so peachy anymore. Her stomach had dropped dramatically, her knees were weak, and she could barely stand on her own two high heels without feeling like she had to fall over. It wasn't that she was really feeling ill, it was just that .. well ... how were people going to re-act when they saw the 'barbie doll' she had transformed into? Some girls would roll their eyes while others would be extremely jealous. The boys .. well. More than likely, a wolf whistle would be called out at her while their demented eyes would be looking her up and down; studying her 'goodies.' Dear Destiny, she did not want that. She would have rather been thrown into a trash can and gotten attention that way.

_I don't like this at all .. .. I should have said something to Queenie ... but she probably would have gotten serious revenge even if I had just damaged her ego a little bit .._ Kairi quickly began to walk down the hallway at a rather quick pace. While she was walking, she noticed she was already attracting some eye balls. A couple of girls gazed intently at her while one boy, she noticed, was checking her out, up and down.

Kairi blushed.

"KAIRI!"

"OH MY DESTINY!"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?"

Oh shit. As if the timing could have been worse .. "He he he .. .." Kairi slowly turned around on the heel of her extragavant "shoes" with a nervous smile accompanied on her face. "Y-yes .. ?" When Kairi was finally facing the opposite way, her smile quickly erased itself and her stomach made a funny noise. Selphie and Yuffie ... ... they didn't look so .. well, what was that word .. ?

"THEY FINALLY GOT TO YOU HUH?!"

"Kairi ... why do you look really .. girl?" Selphie whined.

"N-no! It's not what you think you guys! You see, Q-Queenie pulled me into the bathroom .. and then she .. and then .. well you see! She _forced_ me to put on these clothes! I swear I didn't want to!"

**Y**uffie and Selphie looked at each other, giving themselves a quirky look. The more she studied their expressions, their facial expressions almost said as if they didn't really believe Kairi. When Kairi thought that, she suddenly felt a flame of anger building up inside of her. How could her friends not believe her? They knew she wasn't really like this! But maybe now .. they were having second thoughts. _Second Thoughts on HER, _their best friend, Kairi.

".... .... Kairi, w-"

Yuffie interrutped Selphie.

"Change out of those clothes Kairi," Yuffie said was an emotionless tone in her voice. "I have a pair of ripped jeans in my locker and a white tank top. You can wear those. You can also wear my old chucks that I use for gym. I mean, why the hell would you want to walk around school for the rest of the day in what you're in?" Yuffie quirked her eyebrow.

"I guess so .. "

As Kairi was getting ready to turn around, a hand rested on her shoulder gently and caused her from doing so. From the corner of her eye, Kairi could see long brown hair and the perfect profile of a perfect, flawless face. And there was only one girl in school who was like that. Queenie. At first, Kairi was as confused as a bat in the light, but then she realized something.

"Hey Joan Jett, she can wear whatever the hell she wants, can't she? Or does she have to go walking around like she's still in the grunge age, like you?"

_Oh no .. Oh no .. Oh no. Oh my. Holy crap. Oh no ... _Kairi took her eyes away from Queenie's soft and laid back face and moved them over to Selphie and Yuffie. Selphie had her top teeth rested on her bottom lip; trying to keep it from quivering in anger. Kairi was somewhat amused because, well, it took a really lighter to light up the bomb inside of Selphie that contained her anger. The only time she had seen that ignite was when they were little and a boy had pushed her off the dock. Yuffie, on the other had, no trouble trying to contain her own. Her face was bright with anger and her fists were balled up at the sides of her. If Selphie hadn't had one of her hands rested on Yuffie's shoulder, she would have already been tearing out Queenie's brunette roots.

"Hey Madonna, maybe she doesn't want to wear that prostitute like clothing. What are you trying to do? Make her a walking billboard for _sex?"_

**Q**ueenie went silent. She moved her eyes back to Queenie and could tell she was starting to get irritated. _Oh shit. Oh crap. Oh Destiny. _

Her Royal Majesty began to flame more insults at Selphie, but Kairi wasn't exactly paying attention. Several pairs of high heels could be heard walking closer to Kairi and Queenie from behind. If Queenie and Yuffie weren't going at it, then the sound of the heels would have easily been drowning out their words. She slightly moved her head to the other side of her shoulder that wasn't occupied by Queenie's hand, and looked to whoever was approaching them from behind.

Four Brunettes, Five Blondes, and Two Red Heads walked in a flawless line; all stepping on the right foot and then the left foot, at the perfect timing. Their heads were held high and their arms at their sides kept in perfect place. The eleven girls all had different shades of purple mini skirts; some ruffled, some layered, some really cut low, while some type of white shirt occupied their upper body. All of their crimped and waved long hair laid perfectly in place at their sides; not daring to move as they made pace.

Kairi's jaw dropped.

Suddenly, Queenie's and Yuffie's conversation stopped. The both of the girls had finally taken notice of the others. Selphie started to sweat nervously while Yuffie kept her lips glued shut. Queenie, however had a grim looking smile on her face.

"Queenie, where were you?" One of Red heads spoke.

"I was .. taking care of business. "

"Oh. Do you need any help?"

Despite the fact the girls were behind Kairi and Queenie, the Queen took notice of the eleven girl charade but kept her eyes steadily focused on Yuffie. There was a few second silence, but finally she replied; turning around. As she did, the hand had put pressure on Kairi's own shoulder, forcing her to turn around too.

"No, it's fine. Everything is settled now."

"That's good,' One of the blondes said as a smile coiled on her lips.

"Mhm. Girls, I'd like you to meet Kairi. I'm sure you've all met at her at one time."

Actually, the fact was, Kairi didn't recognize any of these girls. They weren't the squad of girl trash. Those girls wore practically nothing and sold their body to any boy that they could. But these girls .. at least had the little decency not to do that. These were the girls who ate lunch outside in the courtyard, sat in the back of the class with whatever friends, and were rarely seen in the bathroom. Everyone called them Teen Royalty.

"Oh yes, Kairi is in my study hall."

"She helped me with my Calculus homework once."

"Of course!"

Queenie laughed stiffly.

"Well, girls, I guess we should be on our way .. Are you coming Kairi?" Queenie turned her head for the first time since she had arrived at her 'rescue' in the hallway; one eyebrow raised questioningly.

_Oh no. Oh crap. What should I do? _Selphie and Yuffie would be mad at her if she did. But then again, they already were. Was this the beginning of .. _something else_? When she was little her father had always told her to take risks and try new things. Well, was this the kind of thing he was talking about .. ?

"Yeah .. I'm coming," Kairi said hesitantly.

Queenie smiled but said nothing. The line of girls took a few steps to the side; creating an empty splice in the middle. Without saying anything, Queenie walked a few steps forward and filled a space of the empty gap. Kairi watched for a moment, and then followed their Majesty. As she filled the last space of the empty gap in the middle of the line, surrounded by Queenie and another Brunette, she felt .. well, a little more _confident. _

**B**efore she had known it, the girls all turned around and she seemed to do so on cue without being told. Within seconds, they all picked up their left foot and began to walk ever so gracefully down the hall, strutting their stuff. Kairi imagined the look on Selphie and Yuffie's face as she walked in the middle of the line down the other end of the hall. But for some reason, she really didn't care ...

"Girls, introduce yourself please," Queenie said.

"I'm Cinny."

"I'm Donna."

"I'm Billie .. .." ( **A/N:** Yes, that's a girl. xD )

"Taylor."

"Amy.'

"Sona."

"Mariah."

"Lynette."

"Hello! I'm Ginny."

"My name is Susie."

"And I'm Leigh."

"And welcome to Teen Royalty. We have some .. rules, but you'll understand them finely I hope," said Queenie spitefully. As they were walking, Kairi turned her head slightly to look at Queenie beside her. Queenie was looking back and was smiling warmly; a side she had _not_ shown in the bathroom. She stared blankly back at her for a second, but then grinned. This was a new beginning for the new Kairi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_How Does It Feel? - Avril Lavigne.  
_  
_I'm not afraid of anything  
I just need to know that I can breathe  
I don't need much of anything  
But suddenly, suddenly _

"What class do you have next Kairi?"

"I have Chamber Choir. What about you?"

"I have jazz band."

**M**ariah huffed slightly and Kairi laughed at her dull expression. Obviously, the girl did not like jazz band by her ever so "excited" expression. Kairi wasn't too fond of Chamber Choir either, but she liked to sing so there was some excitement in it.

"I have Biology 101."

Billie made a gagging sound as the two other girls laughed. The three had separated from the others when they had taken the opposite hallway to their classes. Now, they stood almost like in a ... ... trio, as they made their way to their classes. Kairi felt somewhat uncomfortable, but at the same time as if she was almost feeling warmly accepted into this new and higher clique.

_I am small and the world is big  
All around me is fast moving  
I'm surrounded by so many things  
But suddenly, suddenly_

"Well, I'll see you later Kairi!"

"I bid you Adieu Kairi." Billie winked.

"Bye you guys," Kairi said softly as she smiled.

For a couple moments, she stood there as the other two turned and went down the other hallway. The two kind of reminded her of Yuffie and Selphie, but at the same time, they didn't. Maybe this was a feeling of guilt, but she knew she wasn't enjoying it for one thing. However, she wasn't going to apologize. She'd apologized last time so now it was Yuffie's turn to step up and be apologetic.

Sighing, Kairi took off finally towards the other hall; walking quickly as her heels made a rather annoying clicking sound every time she lifted up her feet and then set them down. _I feel like a different person .. now that I'm with other girls. It's not really a bad feeling, but it defiantly is not familiar. Is this how the girls feel every day in that clique? Or maybe it's just because I'm new ... ? Well, I --_ Kairi's thoughts were interrupted as she found herself at a sudden halt and looking in one of the glass cases; seeing her reflection.

_How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we even the same?  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel? _

She studied herself in the glass case reflection, and the more she did, the more she couldn't recognize herself. Her hair was at her the tips of her shoulders in a wavy form, while her face looked like a porcelain doll; so graceful and soft being covered in foundation. She was wearing a white shirt that had 'Baby Phat' in graffiti writing written on the chest while the bottom of it was just about to reveal her belly button. An extremely and yet intentionally short blue hoodie which came up to her _cleavage _made her top more revealing. The exact shade of blue was what the colour of her ruffled mini skirt was. Long, knee high blue soft socks that came up high graced her knees, while blue stilohuet high heels carried her feet around. Socks with high heels were a bit odd in general, but in this case it looked like it worked perfectly.

"Who .. am I?"

_I'm young, and I am free  
I get tired, and I get weak  
I get lost, and I can't sleep  
But suddenly, suddenly_

"_Kairi,_ is that you?"

**S**he tore herself away from her mirror reflection instantly as she pivoted towards the direction of the voice that had graced her name. When she'd found the owner of the shocking sounded voice, her stomach suddenly felt like it had just been jabbed with a million needles. It wasn't really because of _who_ had just seen her new image, it was because _she_ had seen her new image. However, that feeling in her stomach usually disappeared within seconds. But this time, it wouldn't go away.

"Kairi, are you okay? You don't look so well .. .."

Kairi watched him approach her quickly, but her vision suddenly became slurred. Within moments, a feeling passed through her whole body and her knees collapsed almost as if an invisible kick had been placed in shins. Her whole body dropped on the ground and her figure laid there; unable to move. But just before she lost conscious, she heard the boy's voice speak one last time.

"I guess this "bet girl" is a lot more weak than she looks.

_How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Ha ha ha! Is that Sora? Is that Riku? Is that Wakka? Is that Tidus? Is that Wakka? IS IT SOMEBODY NEW?! Stay tuned to figure out. He he. Anyways, I have a new little thing so you can get to know me better! **ASK ME ANY THREE QUESTIONS IN YOUR REVIEW AND I SHALL ANSWER THEM NO MATTER WHAT! ;D **This will help you get to know me better. Next chapter, I'll have a little thing so I can get to know you guys better. Since I just love my reviewers!

xxxxxxxxx Replies !!  
xxxxxxxxx

**Ivana**: Thank you! It took me an hour to think of. He he.

**BeAuTiFuL-SouL2005:** Yay, you agree! Have some garlic bread! -shares- I'm glad that you love it! He he, I hope you're satisfied for what she looks like this chapter.

**J-Won and Thet:** Many thanks!

**Zanisha:** Thank you! It's okay, I had a virus too. -Grumbles- Stupid things. Thank you. ; And I shall rock on. With Amy Lee! Ha ha.

**mystic s n o w f a l:** Ooh, did you get a new account? And yes, ha ha, it's okay! Just review whenever you can. :) Oh yes, I know! Lol, I've been played like that before. -Gives Garlic Bread-

**Forbidden Smiles**: I love your username! It's okay, ha ha! Thank you, I'm glad to hear you enjoy it! I shall!

**aliasfan**: Yes, you got it! I forgot to re-read that line so it's missing a word in that part, but oh well. xB I know alot of girls I could describe that line with, but oh well. Thank you! Boi! -huggles-

**Heart of Dreams**: Ha ha, yes it's a little long. But later in the story, you'll find out what it means. :) Thank you for reviewing!

**The Six of Hearts**: Your welcome & Thank you! Neither do I! I'm modeling her after this girl at my school named Kali. You shall finally see next chapter!

**Review Lord**: Ha ha, yes it will! -Bows to you-  
**  
Sugarcoated-Cherries**: Yes! :D Thank you!

**I-luv-Hiei:** It's a very good definition. Thank you.

**ILoveJesus: **Thank you and I'm sorry that I offended you. I don't know, it's just a time in my life where I'm confused about this stuff. But maybe I will in the future believe in him. :) I shall.

**sunahi guy:** Thank you! :D!

**Kintora: **Of course you can call me that! I shall call you .. Kintie! ;)! Oh, yes, I know what you mean. With the temper I have, I'm sure she would have been the same. And yes, I totally agree with you on that. :D! Well, hope you liked this chapter.

**Emerald31: **Lol, well I hope you didn't kill yourself over this one!  
**  
Blood Angel Kira: **Thank you! Ha ha .. sure. :o -gives you Queenie plush doll- Thank you!

Yes they are! -Gives anti boy pins-

kuvhlubkoj: Thank you! Yes, I know. Blame school and boys for that. Yes, I know! I made it longer this chapter so I hope your happy! :D **  
**


	11. Eleven: Big Books & a Sleepover

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**A/N:** I know I put that the more reviews I got, the quicker I'd update. But I kinda got lazy, if you know what I mean. Procrastination. But anyways .. HAPPY LATE 2005! I'm so happy that it's a new year. Last year was a rough year for me, but I don't know about you all! I hope that by the end of the year this story will be finished and I'll have a couple other running! I really want to do an Inuyasha, Fruits Basket, or another Kingdom Hearts one! Maybe a Final Fantasy one, but I'm not so sure.

Anyways, I finally saw Mean Girls on Valentine's Day. Wow, those girls are a little snobby. Reminded me quite a bit of Queenie. o.o; But I decided I was going to blend in Regina's personality with Queenie's, so now Queenie is going to start being more of a bitch. Poor girl. But no, no need to worry, this isn't no Mean Girls fanfiction. (: Because I'm 'nice' like that.

Oh yeah, **MY BIRTHDAY IS APRIL SECOND! REALLY SOON:D SO BUY ME SOME CHOCOLATE. OR SOMETHING!  
**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
x Updated: 3.9.2005 x  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
x Author: Tohrue x  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
x Chapter Eleven 11 ; x  
x Big Books & a Sleepover x  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kairi, wake up."

".. .. .. .." **K**airi could feel her eyelids slowly opening as a blurry visage greeted her. A tall, muscular frame stood above her; gazing down at her curiously. Due to her vision still blurry from waking up, she couldn't quite make out who the person was standing before her. All she knew was she was laying on her bed in her room because of lavender color that could easily be pointed out._ Why I am in my bedroom? Whose voice is that? It sounds familiar .. .  
_  
"Kairi, did you hear me? Stop being such a gummy."

Out of natural reaction, the girl's slender upper body shot up right away from the laying down position. That wasn't just anybody's voice; it was her father's. But .. of course, it couldn't have been. Her father had died when she was younger. However, the voice couldn't been mistaken for anybody else's and her childhood nickname was 'gummy'; something only her, her father, and mother knew. There was only a few explainable reasons. One, she was hearing things and was still drowsy from fainting. Two, her mother had wrecked her voice box in some way. Three, she was going nuts.

**A**s soon as Kairi's vision had quickly cleared up and everything around her became sharper and much more clear, the pit of her stomach dropped. The man indeed standing before her, was her father. Flushing through a couple shades of white, she laid herself back down into her previous sleeping position but keep her occulars wide open and focused on the man the was standing before her bed side.

"I-I'm not being a gummy, dad .."

"Dad? Gummy? I called you dummy, dumb ass. What the fuck is screwing with your mind?"

The voice of the man changed, as well as his image. No, it was not the warm, caring, and loving man she had once known as father. It was Riku; all opposite. Her mind had only been playing with her. Aggravated and frustrated with hope letting her down, she released an irritated sigh and slowly sat back up as she rubbed her temples with her two fingers. How delerious she was becoming. Honestly, how had she mistaken the Ice King for her dad?

"Why are you here Riku?" Kairi asked irritable.

"I brought you home since the school nurse couldn't get in contact with your mom. I was at the nurses getting ... ... some ice for a headache when she asked if I would mind carrying you home and staying with you until you woke up and your mom came home," Riku said. "Of course, who could blame her for asking me? I am the best athlete in our school and I could carry five of you at once. But I'm sure I won't be able to do that if you put on another pound or two." Bragging, he began to flex his muscles.

"Out." Kairi lifted up one of her arms and pointed one of her digits at her maple framed door. Her dark and flawless cinnamon colored eyebrows furrowed angrily.

"What?" Riku paused from flexing, wearing a blank and confused facial expression.

"I said get out. Go back to school."

"I'm supposed to wait here until your mom returns," he curtly smiled.

"OUT!"

**L**eaning to the side of her bed, she grasped the first thing that came in to contact from the floor with her hand. Out of luck, it happened to be her 452 page text book for her English class. As soon as she repositioned her eyes on Riku, his hues widened and before she knew it, he was scrambling towards the door. Normally in a situation like this she would have not thrown it but so annoyed by the boy and his remarks, she drew back her extension and tossed the book at hit him.

"GOD DAMN IT, YOU STUPID WENCH!"

The book went flying at him and hit him in the thigh; only temporarily stopping him. Not completely stunned by it though, he swiftly exited through her door, slamming it behind him. She could hear him make out the words "bitch," "whore", "non-thankful", but she just giggled. Luckily for him she didn't scream rape. Otherwise, the local fisherman on the beach would have been there within seconds. And those fisherman weren't actually the stereotypical scrawny old men.

It took a couple of minutes before she heard her downstairs door open and close. She'd glanced out her window from her bed and could see a stalky, angry figure marching away from the house and back towards the direction of the school. Relaxed that she knew he wasn't going to come back upstairs and kill her with a pan when she was sleeping, she sighed relieved and leaned back into her pillow, closing her eyes. _Dad, if only you could see me now. I'm as happy as ever and I can take care of myself. I'm not that petite little 5 year old that I used to be .._

As Kairi began to doze off into a peaceful slumber, the last thing she saw in her head was a smiling man who stood before her bed, smiling gently and then patting her head softly as if she was a young tyke. But was it really in her head?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**kingofpopularity04**: really?  
**coolchoir nerd kairi**: ya i cant beliv he brought me home  
**kingofpopularity04**: oic lol must been scary  
**coolchoir nerd kairi**: just a lil  
**kingofpopularity04**: yah tidus saw you faint in the hall he said u looked sick but he carried u 2 the nurses office  
**coolchoir nerd kairi**: ic i wonder y he didn't take me home  
**kingofpopularity04**: beats me  
**kingofpopularity04**: yah i heard some of the guys in biology talking about how hott u were or something whats that all about they said u looked diff  
**coolchoir nerd kairi**: o idk queenie sorta gave me a makeover..  
**kingofpopularity04**: queenie?  
**kingofpopularity04**: hold on im gunna call u

**K**airi sighed as she sat back in her computer screen, gazing at the conversation window. Yeah .. sorta makeover. A few hours after Riku had left, Queenie had stopped by with some of the girls. Apparently they'd gone shopping without her, but that didn't stop them from buying her new clothes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
x A few hours earlier x  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_  
"Oh, Kairi! What is this .. filth?" _

"My clothes .."

"Ugh, they all look saggy .. and .. ugh! Sona, hold these. Amy, toss those. Mariah, go out to the car and get some of the stuff you bought. Help her Cinny," Queenie said as she kept plucking off clothes from her hangers.

"O-oh you bought me some new clothes?"

"Yeah, of course. Can't be caught dead in any of this shit if you're going to be seen with us from now on."

"Oh."

"Oh yeah, total cost of your clothes, accessories, makeup etc. only totaled about four hundred, eight something. So it shouldn't last you long. We'll go to the mall after school on Monday."

"O-oh, wow. Thanks .. "

"No problem. Mariah! Don't set the bags on the bed, you idiot. Bring them over here and hang them up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**RING! RING! RING!**

**S**napping out of it, she rolled the chair across the room and picked up the phone from the receiver. It was Sora, so she wasn't going to do the "Hello, this is Kairi speaking." thing.

"Hello?"

_"Hey!"_

"Hey Sora," Kairi softly smiled as she rolled her chair back over to the computer. Now that Sora knew that Queenie had given her a total revamp, she felt nervous. What if Sora didn't like her new look? What if he wouldn't like her anymore because of it? What if he said he didn't want to go on another date with her? What if he avoided her! Kairi felt so sick and found herself frowning from the indecent thought.  
_  
"Did you hear me?"_

"Oh, sorry! I was ... thinking."

_"Do you want to go with me tomorrow to the beach? Some of the guys are having a party .. But we don't have to go together if you don't want."  
_  
"No, I wanna go! I mean, with you of course."

"Great. But yeah, Tidus and Wakka are gonna be there .."

**A**s Sora began to talk more about the party and the details, Kairi focused her eyes on he brightly lit screen. Yuffie and Selphie were both online, but she refused to talk to any of them. Queenie was online, too but on away. For some reason, she felt that Queenie didn't like her that much. It was probably only because she was dating Sora. Yeah, she betted that it was that. But she wouldn't bring it up with Queenie. She didn't want to the girl turning their backs on her or yelling at her or getting her fingers crushed by the girl's high heels.

**lonely2nite has sent you a message.**  
Will you **accept** or **decline?**

_Who's that? _Figuring it was one of the girls from the group, Kairi grasped her mouse and moved it over to the 'accept' button. She clicked it, and within seconds the message the person had sent it, appeared on her screen. For a moment, Kairi studied the message. Then all of a sudden, she interrupted Sora.

"Hey can I call you back?"

_"Yeah. Is something wrong? You don't sound well."_

"I have to call Queenie quick."

She could hear Sora sigh.

_"Yeah, okay. Bye."_

**B**efore she could say a goodbye response, Sora hung up. She had a feeling she'd upset him somehow but that wasn't the case right now. Deciding to feel guilty later, she clicked the 'end' button and then clicked it again. She dialed Queenie's number; knowing it from when the girl had wrote it on her hand.

"Queenie? Hey. I need to come over. It's an emergency."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** So one of my New Year's resolutions were to update quicker with my stories. Which, starting now, I'm going to fufill. The longest wait for an update should be 2 weeks. That's an improvement, eh? (;  
**  
R&R! **

Hugs & Kisses!

Tohrue


	12. Twelve: A Talk & a Love Movie?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts; only my bitch Queenie. /3 

**A/N:** It's funny; I had this chapter done 3 days before the date I said I'd update .. and yet, I was a procrastinator and updated late even though I had the damn thing done. Isn't that funny? I think it is. XD Good thing I don't procrastinate with homework, but maybe I should make this my homework or something so I DON'T procrastinate. I think that's a really smart idea.

So, I had a wonderful birthday incase you're wondering! I went to the Mall of America with some friends and Frankie J. was at the mall. - So we got to talk to him and we got our picture with him .. .. It was pretty exciting. After that, I spent 175.00 on a whole bunch of crap. It was truly lots of fun .. but yes. I was tempted to buy this Kairi figurine at this Japanese stand .. but I didn't. Shame on me. TT

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
x Updated: 04.11.05 x  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
x Author: Tohrue aka Hondax**  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
x Chapter Number Tweleve x  
x A Talk & A .. .. Love Movie? x  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**M**om,  
Sudden Emergency.  
Staying at friend's.  
Be back tomorrow around 11.  
Don't call the police.  
Love,  
Kairi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**T**he rain spit against her face like a thousand needles while she tried to push against the wind that was obviously not on her side. Maybe leaving the note on the door wasn't such a good idea. When her mother came back from dinner, the chances were that the ink on the paper would be sagged and the paper slowly decaying from the rain. Honestly, she had to think a little more open minded. If she didn't, something would end up being pretty screwed over. Tsk, tsk.

Kairi's pink messenger bag was slung over her shoulders while her plaid jacket was barely hanging on by her shoulders. Her blue _slippers_ trudged through the sand slowly. Another mistake she had made; wearing SLIPPERS. _What's wrong with you? You haven't been able to think straight lately._ In response to her question, she shrugged her shoulders. It was either because of two reasons. One, hanging around with those girls had made her IQ drop. Two, the message she had received on Instant Messenger had shaken her up quite bit. It was .. .. probably the message.

_They were just trying to scare you. It probably wouldn't have happened either way. Doubt it. But who gets entertainment out of scaring people? Riku. No, but it couldn't have been Riku because Riku was at Wakka's and Wakka doesn't have a computer. It couldn't have been Sora, of course! Not Queenie either because I called her moments later and she was in the bathtub while I was on the phone with her. Yuffie or Selphie, well .. .. no. It wasn't them. I would have know it by Yuffie's bad spelling and the exclamation marks Selphie loves. But who was it then? Not Tidus. I overheard him talking with Wakka, saying how he was going to spend the night at the hospital because his mother was really ill. Poor Tidus .. .. _

"Kairi, oh my god! Get inside! You look like a sewer rat!"

Interrupted from having a moment with herself, a voice called out and instantly she was shaken out from deep thought. Looking up from the ground, she could see the outline of Queenie's slim figure standing in the doorway of her house. She was waving her arm back and forth, still calling out her name. For a moment, Kairi stood there, watching her dazed. But when Queenie screamed out her name for the third time, she woke up and then started running towards the door. _Queenie's going to wonder why I asked to suddenly spend the night. I guess I'll just have to explain what happened ... ... _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**T**hanks for the extra pair of dry clothes, Quennie," Kairi thankfully said as she dabbed her face with a dry wash cloth. While on her trip to Queenie's house, she'd accidently left her bag unzipped and the rain had made a home in it; soaking all of her clothes until they were all damp to the core.

"Yeah, no problem" Queenie grinned.

Watching her, Queenie closed the door to her bedroom before she walked over to her canope bed and sat down on the side. Queenie's hair was all gathered up in a towel, seeing how she'd still be in the tub before she had arrived. All of her makeup was off and without it, she looked alot .. well .. _nicer_ and not as artificial. Though she may have looked different, it wasn't just her outter appearance. The moment Kairi had stepped in through the door, Queenie already had a cappucino, two towels, and an extra pair of pajamas for her. And suprisingly, she hadn't made a nasty remark about how her wet plaid pajamas didn't match or how out of style they were.

"Need anything else?"

"N-no, I'm fine, thanks."

"Heh. Okay," Queenie said, followed by a yawn.

As an awkward silence overcame the two, Kairi found her emerald colored eyes scanning around the Queen's bedroom. It was very big and very softly toned. The walls of the bedroom were painted a soft pink as white butterflies could be spotted randomly on certain walls. A huge vanity mirror and dresser were placed in one corner; makeup all organized by color in a glass, transparent case. Other than, there were some scattered clothes on the floor, her canope queen sized bed, a flatscreen TV and computer, and a desk. As for an attire holder, the girl's room had another door which led into her walk in closet. By the time Kairi had finished examining her room, her jaw was slightly dropped. Not only _was_ she a Queen, she had the room equipped for one.

"So, what was the big emergency?"

Kairi's eyes strayed back to Queenie.

"Huh?"

"The emergency? Why you came over here .. .."

"Oh, that."

"Yeah."

"Well, you see .. .. .."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my god. What idiot in their right mind say something like that?"

"A sicko .. .."

"It was smart of you to call me Kairi," Queenie frowned. "Honestly, if some idiot messages you saying, "Tonight when you're sleeping, I'm going to come over and shoot your brains out and then put your remains in the ocean. I warned you not to touch Sora," don't panic too much. It's just one of Sora's jealous stalkers or sluts from the squad of girl trash. But to be safe, maybe you stay here the rest of the weekend .. .. .."

"Yeah .. .. Would that be okay with your mom and dad?"

"Of course. They're always out and never really here, so it's not like it would effect them anyway," Queenie smiled slyly.

"He he. I'll call my mother tomorrow morning and ask if I can stay the rest of the weekend and come to school with you on Monday morning. I'm sure she won't obligue. She's always too busy doing something to notice or care .."

"Well, okay.But stopping frowning, Kairi. Honestly, you're making the whole atmosphere depressing. But since it already _is_ depressing, let's watch a chick flick --" Queenie hopped off of her bed and walked across her room, over to her TV area. Bending down, she opened her glass DVD class and singily selected one of the DVDs that were in order. Upon turning around and standing up, she presented it in her hands; waving it slightly.

"The Notebook?"

"Yeah .. .. It's really sad! But really good! It made me cry. I'm assuming you haven't seen it because you're giving me a blank reaction. But the guy in this movie is really fine. I mean, not as fine as when he has his beard and shit, but he's really hot. But in the end it was really sad but Riku who was my boyfriend at the time, interupted the moment because he grabbed my bu-"

The doorbell interrupted Queenie's talk of excitement.

Both of the girls ceased from moving or talking and both looked at each other, questiongly. Kairi's eyes streaked over to Queenie's alarm clock, as the red digits read: "11:53" Who would be at the door at 11:53 -- wait, no, 11:54 now. The sound of the doorbell rang again and she watched as Queenie jumped. Though the girl may have appeared scared, she started towards the door and motioned with her hand for Kairi to follow. The adrenaline in her blood begin to rise as well as her pang of fear.

"Queenie, I don--"

"SHH! Follow me!"

Upon getting off the bed, Kairi tripped over Queenie's bookbag with her bare foot and was sent sailing a couple feet. "Opps .." When she looked up from having her face shoved in the carpet, her eyes came to contact with the friend's bare foot tapping impaitently. For a few moments, she just watched the foot's awkward repetive motion but when she looked upwards, Queenie's sour puckered face greeted her. Looked like the Queenie who'd been acting "ever so nice" since she had arrived, had gone back into her state of "omgwtfumakememadrawr." She swallowed anxiously.

"I'm going to go see who's at the door while you take the rest of eternity to decide when and how you're going to get up.

The blonde pivoted on her foot and marched out of her room as Kairi's green orbs watched her do so. Sometimes it seemed like Queenie had split personality. One side was like Dorothy of The Wizard of Oz; kind, calm, patient, caring. The other side was like the wicked witch of the West; cruel, cold hearted, selfish, and ugly. Only, Queenie wasn't really ugly. Otherwise every guy in school must have liked ugly girls like herself. Sighing in agravation, she slowly arose from the floor and onto her feet before dusting off her clothes. Within moments, she exited out of the floral colored room and began to head towards the stairs.

Now, Kairi knew the sterotype of the most popular girl in school; she was always rich. Well, in this situation, she wasn't really sure if Queenie fit under that category. Sure the girl owned the biggest and most expensive house on the Islands and she had a personalized cellphone and a huge wardrobe .. and supposedly according to a rumor, had a boob job done. _Wait. Never mind. She does fit under that category._ _I guess the sterotypical rich girls didn't just exist in movies & books. _

"Oh my god, you guys! Come inside before you freeze your asses off!"

"Thanks Q."

".. .. Don't call me that Riku."

"What do you want me to call you then, _your majesty?" _

"STOP THAT RIKU."

"You guys, knock it off."

**A**s Kairi was quickly trotting down the stairs, she clasped her hand onto the railing and peered over it. To her amusement and _joy,_ Riku, Sora, and Queenie all stood around each other infront of the door. The blonde was arguing with Riku as his facial expression rentlessly read: "Does it look like I give a fuck?" Sora, however, stood a few feet away with his hands shoved in his pockets (A/N: I was so tempted to put 'pants' and not pockets. XD) The boy looked irritated and annoyed with the two; as if he may have exploded in their faces at any moment. But rather, he stood there trying to keep it in.

Going more slowly now down the stairs, she stared at Sora helplessly .. _Poor guy. I guess you can't help it when it comes to popularity and choosing friends. I'm sure if it didn't matter, Riku would have been the last person he'd chosen as a friend. But then again, they seem to be pretty close despite what their expressions may read with each at times._ After a couple of moments, Sora must have felt her stare on him because she saw him shift eyes from the floor and to where she was positioned on the stairs. When this happened, rose bushes bloomed on her cheeks. How embarrassing! He'd caught her staring! Embarrassed, Kairi looked the other way.

"Grow up Queenie."

"Go do a dog Riku."

"Why don't you go get some better breast implants?"

_WHAP!_ Upon finishing her trail down the stairs, a loud smack noise had echoed across the entry way; utter silence following. She stepped a few steps forward until she had finally reached the three. Although she'd left a couple feet between her, Queenie, and Riku, she could tell how everyone felt at the moment by the air of the atmosphere. Queenie's face was flushed with anger, Riku's eyebrows were furrowed in aggravation, and Sora stood somewhat by on the oppisite side, rolling his eyes. Kairi just shifted her eyes to and fro at the three; completely lost on what was happening. The only thing she could assume was that the comment that Riku had made had offended 'her majesty' and slapped him out of natural reaction.

"Well, since Riku's ego is too bruised for him to say or ask," Sora slightly laughed as he stepped forward. "Would you mind if we spent the night Queenie?"

The girl had looked disgusted but somewhat remorseful. What was she to do? Refuse them and kick them out in the rain or let them spend the night despite the sour insults that had already been flowing? If she had been in the Queen's situation, she would have let them stayed from the goodness of her heart.

"Why? I thought that Riku was spending the night with Wakka."

"He was but Wakka got a sudden case of diarehha and little _miss_ Riku here couldn't stand the smell. So he came over to my house. But it turned out that when I opened the door and stepped outside, I accidently shut the door and locked myself out. And now .. we have no other place. And Kairi mentioned to me on the phone about how she had to call you. But when I tried calling back, she didn't pick up so I assumed she came over here. So I assumed, 'Hey! What the heck! Let's have a party!'" Pivoting on his foot, Sora looked at Kairi and did his cocky grin.

".. .. .. .." Kairi heard Queenie let out an exasperated sigh as she closed her eyes temporarily. She turned around and placed a few more steps forward before reopening her eyes. Standing before Kairi, her pale painted pink lips slanted slightly as one of her eyebrows were raised questioningly.

"Kairi, have a word with me in my office please."

"Hey, Sora, she said 'in my _office_!'"

**Q**ueenie and Kairi turned around immediately, giving hardcore glares at Riku. The boy had been snickering and looking toward's Sora's direction but when he'd felt the intensity of staring build up on him, he turned around and laughed nervously. Disgusted, both girls looked away before bringing down their town of voice a few levels. They leaned in and began to talk and as they did, they could hear Riku _giggling_ amused.

"What do you think Kairi?"

"I-I'm not su--"

"I say we have them sleep in the den. Unless, of course, you want to get cozy with Sora or something."

"Well, I--"

"Kairi, you should be thanking me. Okay, here's the plan: we'll let them stay. But they have to follow our rules, otherwise I'm calling mommy and daddy and then they'll have the whole place surrounded and chances are that both of them will be shot with pellet guns."

"I don't t--"

"Okay, it's decided then."

Before she could even pitch in a single sentence, her friend had turned around and had began blabbing about the conditions of them staying the night. She remained behind her by a couple feet and felt sort of well .. _like a shadow. _Yeah, that was a correct term. She felt like Queenie's shadow; her replica. It was like Queenie was Barbie and she was one of Barbie's cute friends. But Barbie had it all and could do anything while she, her friend, had her limitations. Feeling humiliated, Kairi dropped her eyes towards the ground but didn't chime in.

"Agreed!" perched Riku and Sora.

"Okay. Well, since you have to follow MY rules or else you'll be dog food, we get to watch a movie first!" Queenie's smile was coy and sneaky, but the boys couldn't see it.

"Awesome! Can we watch an action flick?"

"Hey, that's a good idea! Like, that one where that one guy has to save the universe and rescue this girl he likes and also try to save his other friend from the dark side!"

"Ha ha, the main character looks like such a fruitcake," Riku laughed.

"Ha ha, I know. And the friend looks like he's some stoner," Sora laughed harder.

"No, we're not watching any Action flicks .. .."

Sora and Riku's laughing was refrained as their faces painted on a hopeless expression. Both of the boys glanced at each other and then sighed irriatingly. They knew what was to come in store; any boy in this state would have known by then.

"We are watching .. The Notebook! A summer love that collides with deep passion, intensity, and hope! A must watch for all hopeless romantics!" Queenie quoted from a magazine review. Kairi had remembered reading it the week before.

"Now," Queenie continued. "Go in the kitchen you two and make us some popcorn! Kairi will get the blankets and the pillows and drag them down here in the den. I will go pop in the DVD and light some candles and make the mood romantic!"

Before both sides could argue, the girl began to walk away; giggling to herself. Sora, Riku, and Kairi all exchanged glances across the room before shrugging. What could they do? Unless they all felt like being someone's dinner, it was a good idea that they all followed instruction. Kairi knew that in the pit of her mind she didn't really feel like meeting Queenie's dad. She had a certain vibe that he wasn't no 5'6, skinny Bill Gates kind of guy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx italics indicates movie speaking lines

_"**W**hy didn't you write me! WHY! It wasn't over for me! I waited seven years for you! And now, it's too late!" _

"I wrote you 365 letters! I wrote you every day for a year!"

".. .. Y-you wrote me?"

"Yes! It wasn't over. It still isn't over."

**T**ears began to ensue a path down Kairi's cheek. The two main characters of the movie began to embrace each other and were passionately kissing. As this continued, she cried even more. When she slightly glanced over to her side, Queenie was already sobbing. Obviously the girl had prepared and saved her tears for this moment of the movie. However, upon looking at Riku who was practically glued at Queenie's side, he looked somewhat moved by it. But a tough boy like him wouldn't admit to being the slightest touched by the movie.

"You okay?" Sora whispered in her ear.

Kairi looked the other way and over at Sora who was staring directly at her. One of his arms were wrapped around her shoulder and she was pulled close to him. Though she wasn't too familiar with the position, she was rather comfortable and warm. Upon looking back at him, she smiled innocently at him whilst studying his eye color. _He has really pretty eyes .. .. I never really looked at them before.Okay. That's good." _

Sora remained to look at her for a few more moments before he smiled and then turned his attention back towards the movie. Kairi, however, found that her eyes were glued to him and not towards the screen. She studied him for a few more minutes before she finally rested her cranium on his shoulder and returned her stare back to the movie. She felt his eyes upon her once more for a couple seconds, but she acted as if she had remained oblivious to the fact. His eyes then too returned to screen as they continued to watch the movie.

The Romance movie finally continued on for another half hour but by the end of the credits, the four had all either been sleeping or dozing off. None of them felt like getting up to turn off the movie so they let the credits take their time as the calming music played. About 15 minutes before, Kairi had seen Queenie cuddle up against Riku from the corner of her eye. Though the girl and boy acted as if their feelings toward each other were only hate, it was only a coat to hide what laid beneath.

Upon dozing off on Sora's shoulder, she felt his head rest against her own. _I think I could stay here forever if my back wasn't hurting so much .. .. _Closing her eyes, they remained that way through the credits and then through the complete silence. However, when she was about to reach the final stage of slumber, she heard Sora whisper something in her ear; something that made shivers run up her spine even though she wasn't exactly sure what he meant by it.

"I'm really sorry that I'm going to end up hurting you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** -Throws Confetti- Bonsai!  
**  
R&R **

Loves & Kisses,  
Tohrue


	13. Thirteen: A Solo & a Decision

  
**A/N:** Late once again. Roar, my excuses are just getting more terrible each time! Sorry .. you guys XD I seem to say that word everytime I update in my Authors' Notes. I think I should start yoga or meditating or Kung Fu or something to help me relieve stress more But now that school is finished for THE SUMMER, I'll have time to update! So now the only stress I'll carry is updating and finishing the story! Hopefully I'll be able to update every couple of weeks now.

Ah, yes! I also got a babysitting this summer; 5 days a week, 9 hours a day. Maybe I'll find some inspiration somehow for my writing from a three year old, a six year old, and a n eight year old. JUST KIDDING. The only thing I could get from them is mashed peas -- Yeah, okay, I'm rambling now; None of you even know what I'm talking about, nor do I. xD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
x Update: May 31st 2005 x  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
x Chapter Thirteen x  
x A Solo & a Decision x  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
x Author: Tohrue aka Honda x  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**K**airi watched Sora dip his spoon into the bowl of cereal, right before placing it in his mouth and repeating the process over. Riku, who was seated next to Sora, bit down loudly into the toasted bagel as Queenie gave him a look of disgust. Kairi began to giggle at how amused she was with everyone around the table. They were all so ... well, _colorful._ Riku was a bitter prick but deep inside, he actually had emotions like a human being. Queenie too, had a cold exterior but once you got past that she was a good .. friend. Sora, on the other hand, had multiple personalities. One when they were alone, one when he was around other girls, and another around his friends.

"You were asking me something?"

"Huh?"

Kairi quickly cocked her head after she realized she'd gotten too lost in thought. Sora paused from eating his cereal as he locked his gaze on her. She too noticed that Queenie and Riku were also now dividing their attention to her. A little flustered and embarrassed now, she began to fidget with her fingers.

"U-uh .. yeah. Um, listen, yesterday night after the movie ... did you say something? Because I-I was kind of dozing off .. and .. and .. yeah."

Looking up from her fingers, she now realized that Sora had looked more confused than she had. He had his head slightly turned with one of his eyebrows raised slightly higher than the other one. The other two were also giving her the quizzical look.

"No .. not that I remember. Sorry."

"O-oh, it's okay!"

"Geez, Kairi .. You can be so ... awkward sometimes," Queenie added curtly as she bit down softly into the cinnamon flavored pop tart.

"Sorry ..."

Looking back down at her moist cereal, she sighed quietly. Sometimes she felt as if she was going insane or something .. It was kind of sad. .. really sad. Maybe she _had_ heard something; Sora couldn't remember it and the others hadn't of heard. Yeah .. that was it! After cheering herself up emotionally, she slightly giggled before she dunked her spoon in the cereal and continued on with breakfast. But little did she know .. she really had heard something and Sora really _had_ remembered ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**S-**say what!"

"Yeah! They're giving us UNIFORMS."

Queenie plopped down on the school's courtyard's bench as she sighed heavily. In seconds, she began to rub her temples with her fingers; obviously suffering from a bad headache. None of the other girls from the "clique" had approached Queenie, for they could tell how irritated and frustrated she was. Thankfully, the girl hadn't gotten bitched out yet by her majesty but with the sudden news flash, she could foretell a bitching sooner or later.

"The principal called me to her office during 3rd hour, regarding our 'highly inappropriate choices of attire,' " Queenie quoted the principal in a deep and serious tone. "She's decided that it'd be best if we got UNIFORMS. Can you believe that? She believes that 'it will help girls not be so divided among groups and possibly bring future friends together.' Can you believe that BITCH?"

"Why did she call you to the office, though?"

Kairi plopped down on the bench next to her friend.

"Because she believes that I am 'the leader of all girls in our grade.' And that I 'discriminate against girls of different_ ethnicity_, uniqueness, etc etc!' THAT'S NOT EVEN TRUE! YOU DON'T SEE ME HANGING OUT WITH JUST CRACKERS. CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT BULL SHIT, KAIRI? She's had this planned for TWO WEEKS NOW. In fact, today during ninth period, uniforms will be given out to everyone; extras shipped over the weekend to homes."

"T-this .. sucks .."

"Yeah! I know! Any ways, I need to go tell Riku about this .. Knowing how the principal ordered the uniforms, the boy's pants will be too tight to pull down without a pair of pliers! Great, now during 7th period Riku and I won't be able to ... well, you know what I mean! Geez, you're a girl!"

"Yeah. He he .. wait, I thought you weren't dating R--"

"Well, gotta go," Queenie interrupted as she stood up from the bench and dusted off her short mini skirt. "Need to vent to him. See you later, Kai'. Love you, bye." Before walking off in a frustrated manner, the blonde blew Kairi a kiss before she slightly waved her hand. Kairi just smiled as she watched the girl pivot around and storm off.

**I**t was amazing how fashion affected girls' lives. An extremely beautiful girl could wear baggy and saggy clothing and be dubbed outcast of the school, yet a not sobeautiful swan could wear a mini skirt and dab on some makeup and she was one of your popular girls. Kairi began to giggle at how amazing it was. She had never really cared much about fashion to be honest. Queenie had told and "taught" her how if she was going to be an item with Sora, how she'd need to look and play the part. It was somewhat artificial of her to allow the queen to do such a thing, but in a way .. it was fun. She got to pretend to be someone else, act like it, and dress like it. It was kind of like Barbie; you could dress her up as doctor and she'd be really intelligent. Or you could dress her as a super model and she could be well, _beautiful._

Kairi got up from the bench and slowly began to walk back towards the building of the school. _Playing Barbie can be a lot of fun .. but sometimes, you get sick of it .. You get sick of dressing Barbie up because it takes so much times and patience so you just want to leave her as one thing and let her stay that way._ And that was how Kairi was directly feeling about herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****

Destiny Island High's Choir Solo List

**D**uet for Hallelujah Amen: Selphie & Yuffie

Solo for Hallelujah Amen: Mariah

Duet for Wish Upon A Star: ----

"Oh, come on! Let me just see if I made it already!"

Kairi pushed through the crowd of people as they surrounded the tryout list for the school's choir concert. She'd auditioned for the more "prestigious" role of the concert. Whomever got the solo got to sing a song of their choice. However, it had to affect a strong emotion or represent something that was deep or close to them. Kairi had an idea .. but of course, she couldn't go too carried away. Besides, she hadn't even known if she had gotten the role yet!

"Isn't it weird that they don't list last names?"

"Yeah isn't it?"

"Kairi, oh my Destiny, you got THE role!"

"H-huh?"

"Congratulations! What are you going to sing!"

Kairi shoved through a couple more people before she could fully see the end of the list. And there it was .. at the end of it .. her name next to 'Select song: Kairi.' For a moment, she just stared at it. And stared. And stared. AND STARED. Surely ... it was a mistake .. there was no way she could have won it. There were so many better singers in the school than her It was impossible! But that was when reality finally gave her a check up and decided it must have been real.

"OH MY! I REALLY DID WIN!"

Jumping up and down, Kairi must have looked like a little bunny rabbit amongst the people in the crowd. Others patted her back, others congratulated, while others grumbled and mumbled things as they claimed that they were much better. Though the girl had heard such things, she pretended ignored them and just assumed that they were jealous that _they_ had not gotten the role. Among her excitement of getting the role, she'd spotted Selphie and Yuffie a couple feet away, exchanging 'congrats.' and high fifing.

"S-selphie! Yuffie! I got the role!"

**S**he pushed through the small crowd of mostly girls with a huge grin on her face as she approached the two girls. However, when she finally got closer to them, they didn't seem to be sharing the excitement. Selphie had been smiling back at her for a moment until Yuffie had sharply elbowed her in the side. That was right .. They were still mad at her about the other day. Realizing this, she took off her grin as the three of them continued to stare. Finally Yuffie had broken it off before she grabbed Selphie's arm and began to pull her away.

"Congratulations .. Kairi," Selphie said quietly enough before being dragged away.

As the crowd began to fade and people began to hurry back to their last classes of the day, Kairi walked over to the wall. Leaning her back against the hard wall, she raised her hands to her head as she covered her face almost as if ashamed. Now she felt bad .. Now she wasn't so sure that she even wanted the solo anymore. Selphie and Yuffie were the only ones who really understood how much that solo piece meant to her .. but if they were mad at her, who would truly get to share the joy and anticipation with her?

"I can feel that this is one fight that will last a little longer than a week or so .."

Moaning, Kairi slouched her figure until her back begin to drag down against the wall. In seconds, the red head was sitting against the wall, face covered, and embarrassed. Where did she go wrong ..?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**RING. RING. RING. RING.**

"**H**old on, geez .."

Kairi paused from typing as she scooted over her computer chair over to her side table. Grasping the phone, she picked it up before hitting the green button. What was it now ..? It was almost 1 AM and she wasn't finished writing her 12 page term paper for History that was due the next day. She had a feeling that she wouldn't exactly be finishing it in time, seeing how she was only at 'This term paper discusses Shakespeare.'

"Hello?"

"Hey Oh. MY. DESTINY. I HATE THESE UNIFORMS."

Here she went again ..

"Maybe you shoul--"

"No, I mean, this skirt makes my ass look like it could crush everyone on a continent and give them AIDS."

"Queenie, I think you're --"

"You think I'm what?" The girl's panicky voice quickly became cold and daggery as she awaited for Kairi's answer. For a couple of seconds, Kairi hesitated but seeing how she was in an extremely cranky mood from lack of sleep, she continued with what she was going to say.

"Overreacting."

"I'm am **NOT** overreacting."

"Yes, you are. Queenie, listen," before continuing, she took a deep breath. "Listen, they are just uniforms. Maybe they'll do us good .. you know? Look on the bright side of it. I mean, at the least the skirts are short and we're not wearing over coats with them. I just think you need to cool it, okay? Besides, the year will be over soon in a couple of months and maybe a parent will complain about having to constantly be cleaning uniforms. So for now, just tone it down and stop complaining."

And as soon as Kairi finished that .. she knew she was dead.

"YOU BITCH."

"Ah, no--"

But Kairi, once again, was interrupted. Only this time it was by the dial tone on the other end of the receiver. Queenie had hung up on her. .. For a couple of minutes, Kairi just listened to the other end before she slammed it down and screamed in agitation. Moving her chair back over to the computer desk, she stared at the blank screen of what she had so far on her paper before she slammed her head down on the keyboard.

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
x Riku's Point of View x  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**blitzmyballs 12:52 : **y did you get a new sn again?

**borntorapandkill04 12:52 :** idk dont ask. god

**blitzmyballs 12:52 :** fine

**blitzmyballs 12:53 :** im suprized that sora realy lieks kairi now arent u tidus

**blitzmyballs 12:53 :** likes

**borntorapandkill04 12:53 :** yea w/e i hate that skankie poseru i mean cant she get her own life without sora and i think sora is just a lil fruit for caving on in his feelingz and stuff i think we should get her back u kno

**blitzmyballs 12:55 :** wtf r u talking about?

**borntorapandkill04 12:55 :** here i got an idea to make this plan suicidal

**blitzmyballs 12:55 **: wtf?

**choirnerdkairi** has been invited into the conversation by** borntorapandkill04.**

**blitzmyballs 12:57 : **...

**borntorapandkill04 12:59 :** yea sora was making out with that other girl at the movies the other nite and i feel bad for kair but thena gain w/e bc sora doesnt really like her i mean u kno i bet he just wants her bc shes eazy like a pig or sumething!1 i mean god she is so ugly nad faft and stuff and none of the girlz even like her adn queenie says shes ajn pozer

**choirnerdkairi** has left the conversation.

borntorapandkill04** 1:01 **: HA HA HA HA HAHAHA TAKE THAT BITCH

blitzmyballs** 1:03 **: ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
x Kairi's Point of View x  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"He doesn't really like her."_

_"Queenie thinks she's a poser."_

Kairi exited out of the conversation between Riku and Titus. Did .. Sora really do and .. Queenie .. what? What was going on? .. Riku must have accidentally invited Kairi into the conversation instead of Sora and .. Oh, she felt so sick. Slowly, she turned off her computer, got off of her chair, and moved over to her bed where she plopped down lazily. Stuffing her face into her pillow, she laid there and contemplated what had just happened. If Riku had invited her into the conversation, wouldn't he have had the brains to not say that before I had left? No .. no, he wouldn't have. Maybe I should call Queenie -- no, she's mad at me after what I said. And I can't call Sora .. because, well, I can't. Laying there, she stayed there for a couple of minutes before the phone rang.

"... ... ..."

She wasn't sure if she wanted to pick it up. Knowing her luck, it was probably Riku and Tidus who had "accidentally" three way ed her. But maybe it was Selphie or Yuffie or something, calling to apologize about earlier at school. Or maybe it was just Queenie to bitch her out some more .. Either way, she knew she had to pick it up or it'd haunt her forever as she'd ponder and wonder who had called her that night. In this situation she knew that curiously couldn't kill the cat. At least, not physically. Leaning over to her side table, she grasped the phone and paused for a second before she hit the green button. Delicately and slowly, she pulled the receiver over to her ear.

"H .. hello?"

"Hey, Kairi!"

It was Tidus .. and she was relieved.

"H-hey .. Tidus."

"Um, hey .. uh, did you see that conversation with Riku and me?"

"Yeah .. I did."

"Listen, Riku was just lying and --"

"There's no need to explain, Tidus. I know he was lying."

"Yeah .. but uh, that's not it. There's kind of .. more to everything. And I feel bad about not telling you and it's .. yeah .."

Suddenly, the waver of relief left as he mentioned "bad" and "not telling."

"... Huh? You can tell me Tidus .."

"N-no .. I think it's better if I tell you in person. I'll just tell you at school tomorrow--"

"NO. TIDUS. WAIT, NO."

Kairi knew that if she had to wait all the way until tomorrow at school to hear what he was going to tell her, she'd die. She knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep either as her mind would just come up and create ideas of what Tidus must tell her. If he wasn't going to do it over the phone, he might as well just came over because she was **not** waiting until tomorrow to hear of what was so important.

"Tidus, can you meet me at the dock? I know it's dark out but bring a flashlight or something. Please, Tidus .. I have to know," Kairi did her infamous beg that always got her out or in something.

"... Fine. Meet me in 5 minutes at the dock, okay?"

"Awesome! Thanks so much, Tidus. I'll see you in 5 at the docks! Love you!"

Hanging up the phone before he could say goodbye or any kind of "see you later", she quickly scurried over to her closet where she threw on a pair of sweats and a baggy gray hoodie that read 'Destiny Island Paopus.' Yeah, their mascot was the paopu. Depressing, really. Quickly she removed a hair binder from her wrist as she messily threw her hair up in a messy pony tail. Within seconds, she grabbed her bag for no reason, slipped on some flip flops, and ran out of her room and down her stairs. There was no need to be quiet .. Mom was off doing her night job and even if she had been home, she wouldn't have cared if Kairi was leaving at 1. In fact, she probably wouldn't have cared if she said she was getting ready to go have rough sex on the sand with a stranger. Which, one, she would NEVER say or think of, and two, was really quite sad.

As Kairi left the house and began to run across the shoreline, a question hit her. .. Why was she so excited to hear what Tidus had to say seeing how he'd put it in kind of the bad way? .. How strange. Maybe .. she really wanted to know the truth about how Sora felt or maybe she wanted to know what was behind Riku's words on the online conversation. Either way, as she was running, she was beginning to feel anxious and sick. She didn't really want to know about how Sora felt or what Riku meant ... Stopping immediately in her steps, she just stood there. No, she wasn't at the dock yet .. not even close .. but the reason she'd stopped was ..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AH. HA. HA. ... HA HA HA HA. CLIFF HANGER. HA HA, YOU GUYS GET TO HANG ON THAT WHILE I SIT BACK AND ENJOY THE THOUGHT OF KNOWING WHAT IS. 8D GOD IT WOULD SUCK TO BE YOU GUYS RIGHT NOW! He, he .. I'm so evil; you gotta love me But any ways, for now I'll let your imaginations ponder on _why_ she stopped. Is someone behind her? Did she hear something? Is there naked Donald Ducks swimming in the water? You decide for now until you read the next chapter

**R&R**

_Hugs & Kisses_

_Tohrue  
_


	14. Fourteen: a Twisted Poem & a Discovery

  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters, locations, etc. I only own my lovely Barbie Queen Bitch, Queenie the Meanie. 3

**A/N:** Thank you _dearly_ to all of my faithful reviewers. I am so overwhelmed with my reviews I get every chapter! I wish I could reply to all of your reviews, but it's 6o+ and it'd take me forever to do. Honestly. I do read all of your reviews you submit, and when I do, I feel even better about myself. Without you guys, I'd be like cake without frosting! Though cake is generally good, it's never complete without frosting.

**Take Some of My Love:** Three Things. _(1)_ There was a .. misunderstanding that KHdreamer had copied my story due to a couple of emails I'd received from faithful reviewers. Thanks for your concern you guys. Muchly apperciated. But KHdreamer and I had a talk. _(2)_ Not really relating to the story, but I'm starting a couple more stories right now! One **Kingdom Hearts **and one **Inuyasha**. So, please check out later in the future. ;) _(3)_ Take Some of My Love will becoming to an end within the next six chapters. Yes, I thought it would go on longer, but sadly everything must end. Maybe more chapters will be put in if ideas lurk or maybe a _possible_ sequel if it fits somehow to the ending.

**WARNING:** LONG CHAPTER AHEAD.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
x Updated: June Thirteenth '05 ..x  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
x Author: Tohrue aka Honda ...x  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
x Chapter Fourteen: ...x  
x A Twisted Poem & a Discovery ...x  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Enjoy. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Selphie_?"

"Kairi!"

**S**he'd thought she'd seen something moving from the corner of her eye. Slightly turning her body, Kairi felt the warm, plush feeling of sand enter between the cracks her toes. By the looks of it, it looked like Selphie had been heading off towards the direction of her house but you could have never known to be sure. Taking a few steps forward in the fading pink flats, she began to approach the "friend" in a manner as if she was being hunted and she could flee at any given second if she wasn't careful enough. Actually, she wouldn't have been surprised if the perky girl had just taken off in a run, not saying anything or indicating she was leaving. Thankfully by this point, she was still standing in the same position and place.

"What are you --"

**B**ut Kairi was cut off as Selphie stepped forward and suddenly grasped both of her wrists; pulling her closely so a whisper could be told quietly in her ear.

"Hey, I came to warn you .. Yuffie is trying to get serious revenge on you. She was really mad to learn that you got the solo. Anyways, in a couple of days .. in the morning .. Don't open your locker, okay?"

"W-what's in there--"

"Okay! Don't Kairi."

"O .. oh. Okay .. But Selp--"

**S**elphie released her grip from her wrists and then backed away. She stood there for a moment, just staring. That was until she grinned at the confused red head. She slightly dismissed a goodbye with a wave before she took off in a run.

Kairi watched her for a couple of minutes until she disappeared off in the dark distance. What .. what was in her locker? She bet Yuffie was going to put some fish in her locker. To be honest, she was more concerned about Yuffie than herself. If Queenie found out, she'd sick all of the girls on the Yuffie and have Sora, Riku, & Ti -- Tidus! Shit. She'd forgotten that she was suppossed to meet him at the dock, minutes ago.

Mentally slapping herself, Kairi quickly turned around and began to sprint back towards where she originally planned to go. Stupid, stupid her .. .. ..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tidus!"

"Oh, hey Kairi. I thought you weren't going to show .."

"AGH. I thought I was going to _die _running so fast .." **K**airi collapsed down onto the sand and laid there while she inhaled and exhaled deeply. _Ah, the sand is like one big massage blanket .._ Normally it would have been a 10 minute walk but with the running speed she had, it took her about four minutes. While laying there, she spread out across the ground and continued to regain her breath but she wasn't planning on getting up any time soon. Maybe she'd just sleep there until school the next morning .. or something ..

After a couple of minutes of pure blissful silence, Tidus kneeled down by her with a quizzical look on his face. She turned her hues towards him and studied him for a second. He was a little close and she could feel his warm, sticky breath creeping on her neck but for some odd reason, it didn't seem to bother her too much. Slightly rolling to the side so she didn't have to face him, she propped up her hand underneath her chin while she awaited for him to tell her what he had wanted to all along. Hopefully it wasn't some big love confession .. .. That would have creeped her out. She was just now getting used to getting random hugs in the hallway from Sora and wasn't sure if she could handle Tidus admiting a secret, admiring love..

"Listen .. Sora and Riku .. One day at lunch .. decided to .."

"Huh?"

Kairi flipped back around so she could face Tidus.

"Decided .. what?" asked Kairi in a lower, more suspicious tone.

"Decided to .. uh .. you see," Tidus paused to rub his neck. "Well, Riku had this picture .. and Sora was being a little cocky .. and Riku .. kinda said things .. and Sora said things too .. and they shook hands .. and then there was a girl .. and some sandwiches .. and lockers .. and a bathroom stall .. and suspicious notes to you .. .. and uh .. balls -- I MEAN BLITZBALLS. And a bed .. and base .. and ya .."

"Tidus, _what are you talking about?_"

"A-ah, I gotta go Kairi! If they find out .." **K**airi watched the blonde bombshell wipe off his beaters and pants due to any presence the sand may have left

. _I don't see why he doesn't get that many girls .. .. He's so funny and cute. Maybe it's just the fact that he can never keep his cool and he's a pretty bad sore loser .. .. Which, would explain why no one ever likes to really have him on the team despite his excellent athletic ability._ One of her eyebrows raised in a questioning manner, but she wasn't too concerned. This was Tidus they were talking about and she could push anything out of him. She'd done it several times in Elementary school and she was sure that she could do it now. Restraining her laughter, she continued to watch him fidget with his fingers.

"Tidus?"

"Y-yeah, I gotta go now M .. Maybe I'll tell you later, okay? I'll call you tomorrow .. It'll be easier that way! H-ha .. ha. Well, .. w-well see you later Kairi! H-hope your uniform fits or something .. like that."

"Bye .. Tidus ..?"

The blonde took off in a quick run and almost tripped over the sand but caught himself before he did. She continued laying there alone as she watched him for several moments. Wouldn't it have been funny if Selphie and him bumped into each other? Selphie had had a crush on Tidus ever since the Seventh grade though she never admitted to Yuffie. The perky girl had her blonde moments and was a bit .. out there sometimes, but she wasn't dumb. It wasn't like she was going to admit it to Yuffie, because knowing her, she would have gone on a murderous rampage. Typical.

Getting up after passing minutes, she grabbed her bag that'd she taken with her for no reason, and slowly began to trudge back home. _How am I going to sleep tonight? Tidus' pointless meet was totally .. well, pointless. Mom probably won't be home, though .. Still working for another four hours. Well, I guess it's okay .. .. I should be thankful she isn't home; most kids would die to have their parents gone during the hours of after school and late night, early morning. Ha .. at least some of the naughtier boys & girls. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
message sender 8686: sry bout yesterday nite  
message sender 6969: sokay idk we were both crabby neways  
message sender 6969: so what r u gonna do w/ sora after skool todae?

...  
...

message sender 8686: idk y! lol queenie u perv

**K**airi looked up from her cell phone screen and to across the Algebra II room where she spotted Queenie reading her own cell phone screen. Within seconds, Queenie caught onto Kairi's staring and looked back at her with a smirking grin before she erupted into laughter. The algebra teacher paused from his lecture on numerical equations to send Queenie daggers with his eyes until she paused. She'd stopped thankfully and the teacher continued on with the lecture. Peering back to her lap, she continued to quietly text back with the friend.

message sender 6969: u should  
message sender 8686: should what  
message sender 6969: u kno!1!  
message sender 6969: uve been dating 4 eva now  
message sender 8686: ya ...  
message sender 6969: u 2 r bf gf rite?  
message sender 8686: ya...lol... :-S he asked me a while back  
message sender 6969: i new that

"Okay class, it's time to go to the auditorium. Honor Roll awards are going to be passed out for the month." Kairi looked up once again from the screen as she glanced around the class room to see everyone's expression. Un-amused, bored, & crabby. Not surprised. Everyone arose from their seats, including Queenie and Kairi who were both now exchanging silly faces about the conversation they'd been having several seconds ago. However, their silly amusement was put to an abrupt halt as an annoucement rang across from the speaker.

"Would Kairi -- what's the last name? I can't read it; It's too smeared. Oh well -- Would a Miss Kairi please come to the office at this time? Would a Miss Kairi please come to the office at this time? Thank you. "

She began to turn a slightly reddish color as everyone turned around to look at her. A couple of "Ooh, someone's in trouble" comments rang out but she didn't mind, seeing how that line was so immature and overplayed every time an announcement like that came on the speaker phone. Grabbing her books, cell phone, and the little bag she carried everywhere with her, she stood up before she began to walk towards the door. What now? Was it the principal to lecture her on her attire choice or something, like she had the other day with the best friend? Queenie' d gotten it the other day so she wouldn't be surprised if she also got it.

"Good luck, Kairi!"

Before walking out, she turned around to see the blonde waving her hand slightly with a grin on her face. Kairi laughed, but not at the good luck call. More of how the new uniform looked on the girl. The skirts were indeed, a blue plaid with a white blouse tee shirt. But earlier that morning, Queenie had made them all fix their uniforms so they stood out some from other girls in uniforms. Their skirts had been pulled up a little higher while the sleeves of their shirts had been rolled. It was .. well, a little _skanky_ but hey, it was Queenie and Queenie would do anything to stand out. Besides, it wasn't like anyone was going to tell Queenie it to her face; everyone feared her and what power she had over the student body system.

Turning back around, Kairi exited through the door and quickly scurried away down to the office before the mangle of crowds would ensue the hallway as they headed towards the auditorium.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You are Kairi, I presume?"

**K**airi stared in an awing trance of the tall, slim, and pretty brunette who was dressed in a somewhat revealing business "suit." She'd never seen her before .. Was she new? She was really pretty and had a very soothing face. With all the flowers on her desk, she could tell that either the men really liked her or she just had some kind of a passion for flowers. _I wish guys would give me flowers. This lady has no idea how lucky she is to be getting all this stuff. Hmph. _Smiling, Kairi nodded her head and grabbed the small envelope from the woman.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear."

She painted a smile on her face at the secretary before she left.

As Kairi exited the office and entered back into the hallway, she gazed down at the khaki colored envelope with her name written sloppily upon it. Had her mom dropped this off? No ... her mom wouldn't have been drunk or anything. She wouldn't have been smart enough to find her school if she had drive while intoxicated. It was probably money or something since she wouldn't be home after school and she knew one of her friends was coming over. As she opened the manilla envelope, she was surprised to find a note inside .. in her mother's much more neatly handwriting.

_Kairi, _

Morning dear.  
I found this envelope under the door stoop this morning before you left  
for school. Don't worry; I didn't read or look inside of it. I just placed  
my own note in it just so you would know that I dropped it off for you.

Oh yes, is your friend Sorla coming over after school? I won't be there,  
so I'll just have to meet Sorla another time. She sounds very nice by  
the way you describe her, dear. So please apologize to her. Here's some  
money for you incase you two get hungry or something and want to stop  
at the local tiki hut and pick up some food.

Love you tons dear,  
Your mother.

**K**airi smiled to herself before she took the 20.oo dollar bill and slid it into her skirt pocket. Though there were times where she had a great, burning, hateful passion for her mother, she still loved her all around. Not to mention she also knew when to not get involved in her own personal life. There _were_ times when Kairi could tell that her mother was fussing over her and worrying. Such as when she'd found out of all the new .. friends she had made within the last couple of months. _She probably thought I slept with some popular guy or something .._ The red head began to giggle to herself at the funny thought before she reached back into the envelope to pull out what had originally been put in there. Upon searching for the "treasure," she alas found another note. Pulling it out, she carefully held onto it before she saw it in sight. Then was it that Kairi began to unfold it.

_Kairi, _

In the shade  
Sea hits Land  
Land takes it away  
One by One  
Until it's broken **  
**  
_Land is tramped on  
Sea is beautiful  
But when Sea touches Land  
Land destroys it _

Kairi's sun kissed digits quickly wrapped themselves amongst the paper as it quickly became into a crumpled piece of 'art.' Pulling back her arm, she tossed the plain white paper in it's ball, onto the ground before she stormed off walking. These empty threats .. they were getting so old now. First the note in the locker, the IM, Tidus, .. everything! She should have known it in the first place and not have feared the stupidest little things that _she_'d sent at her. Having enough, she was going to stalk her down and beat her down onto the ground before she screamed apologies. Even then she'd continue to beat her. Jealousy .. it'd always been that. So of course, meaningless little threats she gave to her, were only to back off and come back to them. After this, though .. she knew that the friendship's flame had been burned out and could not be rekindled all by itself. It'd take a miracle for that wick to light itself again.

By the time she had been storming throughout the hallways in a frustrating, aggravated manner, her class had been returning from the auditorium and to their lockers to get supplies & books for next period. Thankfully she'd known where the girl's locker was as if it was the back of her hand. After a couple of minutes, Kairi's delicate face wrinkled in disgust as she grew red. She'd known she'd be at her locker .. always was, anyways.

"Yuffie!"

**Y**uffie turned around sharply, almost as if she had been expecting to be attacked. For a minute, the girl had looked calm and almost surreal but after finding that Kairi had been the one to call her name, everything went sour. Including the atmosphere.

Marching forward, the girl stepped in front of the other girl; fists balled at the sides. Yuffie ... ... maybe she was surprised, maybe she wasn't. It was hard to tell with the girl as she found hiding her emotions something easy to do. Either way, standing face to face with another would have scared Kairi.

"What? You come to tell me my shoes are out of date?"

"No. I came to tell you to cut the _bull shit_."

Yuffie's facial expression went blank like an empty canvas.

".. Huh?"

"Yeah, I know what you did Yuffie," Kairi paused as she peered in closer to the girl's face. "Those stupid little "death" threats .. everything! You know what? You are honestly the biggest prick I've ever know. I'm "sorry" that I became "popular" while you were left alone like some old, broken child's play thing! But you know what? That didn't give you the excuse to be some BITCH about it and go threaten me about it! Wanna know what the truth is? You're a jealous back stabber. Yes, you heard me correct. A. JEALOUS. BACK STABBER. You're jealous that I made new friends! You're jealous that I look better than you! You're jealous that boys FINALLY began to like me! You're jealous I got that solo! You're jealous that I'm better than you for once."

One of Kairi's perfectly shaped brows raised slightly while Yuffie watched her the whole time with a cold expression equipped. It wasn't until she had finished that she decided to fight back.

**BAM. **

Yuffie's fist went flying sideways into the locker door but her face had shown no sign of pain. Taking a step forward, Kairi backed up but not in the frightening manner. Kairi had never seen the girl explode this bad or look like the fact that she resembled a volcano, but it didn't scare her. Not now. Maybe the old Kairi would have been afraid of her, but after all the shit and crap she had to deal with from Yuffie in the past, she knew nothing could bring her down. No. Not everything she had gone through with this bitch.

"You know what **Teresa?** I'm not jealous of ANYONE; especially you, Barbie, and the rest of those bimbos. I was NEVER JEALOUS that you looked better than me! If I wanted to look like a skank Kairi, I could pull it off a hella lot easier than you could! But do you seem me dressing like one because I have the potential? **_No._** You didn't know you had the potential but when you realized it, you took advantage of it and turned into Barbie's gone wrong creation. AND BOYS? Pfft! Who needs the stupid losers! All of your "BOYFRIENDS" are stupid, shallow, immature jerks who only care about tits and getting in girls' pants! I AM OOOH SO JEALOUS OF THAT, KAIRI. WHO WOULDN'T BE? I JUST WANT A BOY TO BE MY FRIEND BECAUSE HE ONLY WANTS TO GET IN MY PANTS." Yuffie twisted one of her fingers around her hair as she mocked Kairi. But no, she was far from being finished.

"And your solo? I'm not jealous the slightest bit! You deserved it, Kairi! You have an amazing voice! I'm sure hell positive you have a better voice than me! Sure it's been _intoxicated_ with _poison_ lately due to hanging around the bimbos too much, but it's still beautiful. .. But your "friends". They're the _things _I think you **don't** deserve! Kairi, open your mother fucking eyes. **THEY ARE USING YOU.** Queenie is only nice because your dating Sora! And Sora .. I BET HE DOESN'T EVEN CARE FOR YOU THE SLIGHTEST BIT. I BET IT'S SOME JOKE FOR HIM. A BET, IF ANYTHING. You deserve better than those shallow losers! If you and Sora break up and WHEN YOU DO, they'll trash you like OLD NEWS. At least Selphie and I wouldn't have ever DONE that."

**L**ies .. It was all lies. She was jealous .. she knew it. She was just hiding it .. that was all. With all of the insults to her, her friends, and her boyfriend, she hadn't been surprised that her anger had surfaced quickly due to it's "rareness." Without any warning, Kairi quickly lifted her extensions to her sides before she slammed them into Yuffie's shoulders. Her hands pinned her tightly to the lockers' surfaces as she drew back in closer to Yuffie. Nobody .. NOBODY got away with stupid shit like that being said.

"You know what? You DID treat me like TRASH. So many times! Let me recall one! One time before heading out to the carnival in Seventh grade, I asked you: "Should I wear these white pants or this mini skirt?" You said the white pants! I agreed with you because I trusted you so I wore those jeans to the carnival! Two minutes there and people were LAUGHING AT ME. There was a HUGE hole in the butt cheek! You'd seen it. You'd known it. You wanted me to wear those for sick amusement of your own! So you know what? Just stop. I don't want to ever see your ugly, skanky face _again_. And if I do, I'll make sure something's done."

Kairi quickly pulled her hands off of Yuffie before she pivoted around on the pink ballet like flats. She hadn't known it then, but people gathered around in little crowds, whispering nothings and surprised comments in each others' ears. Oh well. They could talk. She didn't care. To hell with them if they took Yuffie's side. Kairi stood still for a moment as she kept her back to Yuffie. A small crack in the crowd made room for the Princess as they granted her access to leave. Sticking her head up in the air, she lifted up one of her legs as she began to march away from the scene.

"To hell with you, Kairi .. Just wait until you see .."

"I love you too, Yuffie." Before exiting, Kairi waved her middle finger high and proud up in the air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**S**o warm .. not cold. His hand slowly moved up her back as the other one laid peacefully. The taste .. it was so .. minty. Normally she hated the slightest taste or scent of mint, but this mint .. she liked it. Had he been preparing to kiss her? Probably. Either way, she hadn't minded. The moment was too good to mess with in a situation with like this. Keeping her own arms wrapped around his neck, she made sure not to move them or let go; knowing that if she did, the touch of their lips would quickly depart. _His kisses .. they're so .. good. I hope my own breath doesn't smell that bad .. I managed to pop in a cinnamon breath mint before we started to .. make out. _! Oh, that word made her so giddy! Make out .. he he! Thankfully she hadn't interrupted the kisses with giggles and laughter of a school girl ..

**RING.** **RING.** **RING.**

Something else had.

Kairi slowly pulled away as the kiss came to a halt. Sora's face for a minute was slightly confused but then more upset. He knew she had pulled away due to the telephone's nuisance presence and somehow, had made him a little bit frustrated by the distraction.

"I gotta get it. It might be my mom and if I don't pick up, she'll panic and come home right away from work," Kairi said quietly as she moved up from the couch and over to across the room."

"Alright .."

**W**atching Sora sit up from the couch and adjusting the pillows, she attempted not to laugh again. Before they'd started to .. make out, the boy had surprisingly been flustered. Fidgeting, stammering, red blushes, you got what she meant. But Kairi knew she hadn't been the calmest thing either. Especially spilling juice on her pants in the kitchen. Boy, had that been embarrassing .. However, she'd always imagined Sora being cool in situations like that but it turned out she'd found his weakness instead.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kairi. It's Tidus."

Uh oh. Clinging the phone closer to her face and her ear, she turned to face Sora with her back as she quietly started to exit from the living room into the front entrance. She couldn't believe he was calling _now_! Even if it had been something about Sora, couldn't he have called at least 15 minutes later? Kairi sighed lightly. It wasn't his fault .. It wasn't like he carried ESP with him or something and could predict the future or anything like that. Carefully, she lowered her tone before continuing.

"What is it Tidus? Sora is here right now .."

"... ... He's not listening, is he?"

"No. Just tell me now and be quick .."

"Okay," Kairi listened to Tidus take a deep, calming breath before continuing. "See .. Sora was really never making out with a girl at a movie or anywhere else. He's been seeing you the whole time. But, you see .. he hasn't been completely loya--"

"O-oh! That's great! Okay, Tidus, I gotta go--"

"No. Don't hang up. You wanna hear this. Listen."

"... ... Okay .. You have my attention now, ..."

**K**airi turned back around to face Sora from the corner of the room. She was seven feet away from the couch but she was still careful to keep it secretive of whom was calling. Thankfully, he'd been distracted. He'd been sitting on the couch, trying to fix the remote to change the channel. She had known it'd been broken for _months_ now and the only use it had was making it look like her TV wasn't a piece of shit all together. Still, it was funny and amusing to watch the boy try to mess with the buttons and batteries. He could try, but she knew his attempts would be useless no matter what.

"A couple of months ago while at lunch, Riku brought up this .. idea. Sora .. he was a little hesitant at first .. but then Riku pulled out a photograph. Sora looked at it and I think his decision changed. They both agreed upon it. So that was why later that day in Lab, Sora messaged you .. To see if he could pull you in. After that, things just got worse. I didn't think you'd fall for it but .."

She stood there for fifteen minutes listening to the story that Tidus told her. Thankfully her good listening skills were intact .. but she'd wished they hadn't been. The bet .. the photograph .. the Lab .. the Fountain .. the date .. the girls .. the bases. Everything. It seemed as if the blonde hadn't spared a detail. After a long dead silence of the "ending" of his story, Tidus spoke up to see if she was still there. It sounded as if the boy had been trying to protect her .. but this was when one of those good, old, famous history lines came to life: "What you don't know, won't hurt you."

"I'm sorry, Kairi .. I just didn't want you to be played. Sora .. he's a really nice guy and everything .. but you're really nice too. And .. I would have felt guilty forever if I hadn't told you before it happened. But .. you know, I just wasn't going to sit around an--"

"It's okay, Tidus. I understand."

"... You okay, Kairi?"

"No, not really. I have to go."

"W-wait, Kairi! Don't tell him you kno--"

"Bye Tidus."

Kairi hung up the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** Yes, it's finally been found out. The bet has been revealed to the poor, ol' victim. Possible questions: Was Yuffie really the threat-ner? What was the poem's meaning? What will happen? How will Kairi react with Sora? Will her popularity go down the drain?

Believe me. You guys can't even begin to imagine what's going to happen next and all of the things that are going to revealed within the next and few last chapters.

**R&R **

Loves & Kisses,

Tohrue.


	15. Fifteen: A Bump & a Scare

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.  
**  
A/N:** I just decided that I love responding to my reviewers so much that I can NOT NOT reply back. So here are some reviews I decided to reply through. Some reviews were taken anywhere from Ch. 14 - Ch. 12. I usually respond to the longer reviews or the ones that have questions or just make me laugh. But I honestly love and apperciate ALL of my reviews. If I had time, I'd reply to everyone, but I'd be able to drink legally by the time I finished. .-.;;

**kairi clone**: Thank you so much! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it when people tell me that. Ha ha! Torture was worth it though, ne?  
**  
aliasfan**: Thank you and oh, I know! Well, good thing I finally updated You've been one of my loyal reviewers since the beginning, so here's some cookies and plush dolls for you! ;; buries you in plush dolls & cookies ;; Cheerio!

**Sugarcoated-Cherries**: Of course not and arigatou! 3 Sora isn't THAT mean. Ha ha!

**unknown**: I'm glad you love it! I'm so surprised that people could like my writing techinique, plot ideas, etc., L0L. Thanks, love!

**review lord**: Oh ho ho ho ho. You think everything is falling apart now .. Just you wait until this chapter - next couple of chapters. Everything is seriously about to break into a serious hellish fire. Mwa. I'm so terrible that I abuse the characters and such. Oh well. Everything's swell when you're on top.

**Light Leaven666**: Thank you so much! Ha ha! Whenever I'm not at the computer, I write down the chapters/plot ideas for stories in a notebook, but then I get handcramps and just wanna type it since I'm fast. L0L. I'm lazy, I know. Thanks!

**Iris**: Ooh, I'm so glad I could change (somewhat) of the perspetive on the pairing! I love those two but love it even more when I change peoples' opinions. I'm also extremely happy that you love my story! -cookies!- .. Oh my god. I was wondering when someone would notice that! Yes! I did! Originally, I modeled Queenie after _me._ **HA HA**, I know! Me, your lovely author! I'm quite the bitch and can be snooty, but as Queenie began to develop more, I realized I wasn't that much of a prick. So .. instead .. I modeled her after this one girl at my school I used to be best friends with. L0L, I'm so nice, eh? Maybe I am more like Queenie than I know. As for the Furuba thing .. of course! I L0VE Fruits Basket! I wanted the username 'Tohru' but it was taken, so I took this! Smart huh? Gotta love Tohru(e)!

**Inu-KagomeFan**: Ah ha ha! Now do you hate me? D: Lol. I just think it's hillarious how people say they love the story except for the cliffs. Ha ha! By the way, noticed you like Inuyasha! Cookies for you! ;; cookies! ;; Maybe you'll read my Inuyasha story I start within the next couple of weeks! Also .. give me another homework assignment. It inspires. XD;

**Infrared Rayz**: Ha, I know. Kairi is .. smart, but she can be ditzy no doubt. But I still love Kairi for it. Lol!

**misshotness**: Love the username; reminds me of Queenie for some reason. LOL, and thanks for the good writer comment! I feel so honored when people tell me I'm a good writer. But I'm positive there are MUCH BETTER writers than me in the KH section! You'd be surprised, really!

**x3 Apollo**: I can't tell you how long it took me for me to think of how Kairi was going to react. Would she be angry? Would she ignore it? Would she start crying? But finally I thought of the perfect mood for what Kairi would really do in a situation like that! Sometimes being indescive is such a pain! ;; cookies! ;;

**Forbidden Smiles**: Wow. To be honest, I wasn't expecting this but .. you just totally gave me a new idea. Yes, a new idea. You. Idea. TSoML. ;; MORE COOKIES FOR YOU ;; Seriously, though! You gave me an idea for the story to continue or for a sequel, just by that question! You are mon amore. ;; LOVE ;;

**carbuncle x3**: Ew. Cramps. A purpose? Every review serves a purpose, love! Thank you tons! I actually feel special for once when I read reviews like yours! ;; cookies! ;;

**Gippal the Pimp**: Personally, I couldn't dump him. Hate to sound like a geek, but I think Sora is hot for a .. video game character. ASJHAKSJFH GEEK MODE OFF. Oh well! You'll see what happens soon! By the way, Gippal IS a PIMP.

**thes razr blade kisses**: Yes. Damn me. If somebody seriously couldn't sleep because they didn't know what was going to happen .. I would laugh. And then feel special knowing that I have a magical effect. ;; Love! ;;

**x:** My boobs are 1o/1o .. L0L. OMFG. That was SO innapropriate. I am SO kidding. HA HA. THANKS!

**KairiLuv ( who was too lazy to sign in. ) : **Ha ha! Yes, I have to admit I was rooting for Yuffie while writing this. Thus why I made Yuffie all aksjlaskg. I expected in the beginning that Tidus would be somewhat of the ice breaker just because of his super dee duper awesome caring personality. As for T&S and K&S .. maybe! Actually, I do know but I'm just not saying anything. Muffins or cookies .. hm. To be honest, I have an eating disorder and basically restrict food 24/7. But it's muffins if they're white chocolate chip or banana. Cookies if they're peanut butter. YUM. Good thing I don't have any cookies right now otherwise I would flip out.

**Heart of Dreams:** Ha ha, I know! A shocker! I personally wasn't expecting Kairi to find out for another couple of chapters, but you know I got lazy and wanted to reveal. As for your 'ESP' vision .. L0L. It's great, darling. ;; cookies! ;;

**Angel-Shellz:** .. XD .. nice to have you back! Anyways, updated ASAIC.

**Dragongirl920:** Ha ha, thank you very much! How old am I? Well, I'm older than four but I'm younger than 2o. Oh yes. So secretive and mysterious me! I love keeping secrets. It's fun, neh?

**tinacococremepuf:** There is no way you could find my house. I live in a box in a small hickville and I'm constantly changing my location to where there is food. L0L. I'm kidding. I don't live in a box, but sometimes it'd be nice. Not kidding about that. Though, I'm sure I wouldn't fit .. I'm pretty tall ..

**Lil' Miss Lily:** Thank you so much! I try. HA HA. No, really, I don't. I just think of these stupid things when I'm listening to Emo music or just PMSing. Bet that was some nice information, huh? Oh yes.

**Lil'pineapple:** Of course it was naked ducks. XD Nah, well, duh it really wasn't as you shoudl PROBABLY KNOW BY NOW. I think it would have been funny if it was, though. Would have knocked everyone out of their socks. I really should do a dramatic cliff and then build everyone's tension up and then let them down with something stupid/funny. Thanks! ;; cookies! ;;

**the Dr.:** Everyone loves a bitch either way. (:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
x September 12th 2005 x  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
x Chapter Fiffteen x  
x A Bump In and A Scare x   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
x Author: Tohrue aka Honda x   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**K**airi knocked lightly on the face of the paopu wood door as she patiently waited in the shade of a nearby tree. She hadn't told her she was coming over or anything. Knowing her, she wouldn't mind at all seeing how the two were together constantly. It'd been exactly two hours now, though. Two hours since the flying DVDs across the room, the shouting & screaming, the kicking & slapping, and the door slamming. Two hours .. She wouldn't have been surprised if it was all over school tomorrow about the couple breaking up. Some girls would be in tears while others would be snickering and grinning in delight. The auburn head didn't care though. If they wanted that son of a skunk loser, they'd could have him bit by bit and leash him. He could go knock them up at third base; she was sure they that wouldn't mind as long as it was Sora.

Queenie's step mother opened the door finally after what seemed like an eternity and a half. Putting on a smile and cheery facade, she clasped her hands together in front of her chest to greet the older blonde.

"Oh, hi Mrs --"

"Hi Kairi, dear. Can I help you?"

.. Staring at the woman, an eyebrow raised in questioning. This was .. abnormal. Usually Queenie was the one to answer the door first and even if it was her step mother answering, she always looked so cheery and elegant like a life size Barbie. But today however, she looked like a mess. Blonde hair was toppled up in a pile on her cranium while little bags sagged under the woman's pretty emerald eyes. Something was obviously wrong and it wasn't botax.

"Is Queenie home?"

".." The higher Majesty frowned slightly as wrinkles made away across her sunkist skin. ".. I'm sorry Kairi; Queenie is gone. She went back to the other side of the Island to her real mother. I was up all night trying to find her until she finally called from her mother's."

"... Do you know why she's there?"

"Apparently a couple of things went wrong. I suppose by Queenie's mother's story that she was out late last night and heard some of her .. "friends" talking about her, as well as that one boy. What's his name? -- Oh yes! Riku. Lately Queenie has been hearing lots of hurtful things and untrue rumors going around and I guess that was the last straw. She believes that if she goes to school on the other side of the Island that she can start over. I don't know if she'll really be going to school there but she certainly needs time off to clear her mind. I'd give you the address and number but I don't know the address and Queenie's mother is very protective about who has their phone number for unknown reasons. I guess you'll just have to contact via email. I'm so sorry, dear. If I get any updates, I'll be sure to call."

" .. Oh, okay. Thank you. I'll be sure to email her .."

".. Is something wrong, dear?"

Her eyes that had fallen softly to the ground in shock and disappointment quickly shot up as the question was put out into the open. At first she wanted to spill everything to the blonde's mother but then something held back. Something that she didn't know what it was. Her glossed lips were slightly parched open but they closed quickly before abroading back open.

"No mam', I'm fine. Just tired, I guess .."

"Okay, well, if you need anything dear, I'm here."

".. Bye, Mrs --"

"Bye, Kairi."

As the door quickly shut, she stared at it's full closed frame before she turned around and began to walk away. Now Queenie was the gone .. the only one she had left that she could confide in. First it was Yuffie, then it was Sora, then it was Queenie. Who was it next? Who was going to walk out of her life next? Her own mother? She wouldn't have been surprised. Kicking a paopu fruit that had fallen upon the grainy shore, she slowly began to mope back home slowly. Another piece of her life had just slowly fallen onto the ground and shattered into millions of tiny pieces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**daddysdefect84767:** U STPID SLUT

**toogood4uha:** STUPID U R SUCH A SKANK HO

**bballforlifea:** y would u use him like that!

**lfiettradedy4689:** UGLY FACE UR NOTHING NOW THAT U GUYS SPLIT GET OVER IT NO ONE LIKES U U HAVE NO ONE

**borntorapandkill69:** i told you it wouldnt last, kairi but dont be sad that your popularity is over now bc queenie is gone and no one wants to be with you because your a ho bag

**T**he red head stared at her computer screen in silence as message boxes kept popping up with profanity and insults. Slut, skank, whore, ho bag, bitch, mother fucker . she'd heard it all in the past couple of my hours. She'd been right, though; Sora had informed everyone of the break up. Knowing him now, he'd probably said that she'd had a bet with him and then he found out and such stupid lies. Of course there was just no competition between herself and him when it came to convincing. Everyone hated her now and he was the most popular guy in the school. Selphie and Yuffie were probably going to believe him over her now. It was just so .. typical. Why had everything had to end this way? Everything was going great for once. Her grades, her friends, her social status, her popularity but like smoke, it'd quickly vanished before you could catch it. She was now old news and within the next couple of days there would be a new self proclaimed teen queen now that she was off the throne and Queenie was gone. At least if she'd been there she'd believed her. Well, probably ..

She tapped the computer button off with her digit before she pushed back in the rolling chair and sat up. Kairi moved over to her violet satin laced bed before she completely collapsed on top of it with her face dug in the pillow. What would she do when she went to school? Where would she sit? Could she drop out? What would she do when Sora saw her? What about her song for the concert? She'd written that specifically about her feelings on him. She'd need to change that now and she only had three or four days and it'd taken a week and a half to write her original work. Maybe she could go live with Queenie and attend school with her .. her own mother wouldn't care. She'd probably like the idea with her being out of the house gone and all. She continued to lay in her bed before she finally sat up and moved herself off.   
  
_CLASH._

Before she'd known it, Kairi had moved across the room and over to her picture shelf before one of her extremities had slapped one of the frames off of the shelf and onto the ground; the glass protecting the picture, shattering. At first she peered down at at from above before her hand had slowly started moving towards another picture. Kairi looked back up at her hand but found herself not resisting to pull away.

_CLASH._

CLASH.

CLASH.

CLASH.

CLASH.

Picture frames upon pictures frames fell upon each other as they cracked or shattered. Something inside of her had finally cracked. She opened her lips before she started to screaming in frustration. Her hand suddenly took another swing, this time bringing down another five or six picture frames. Stomping across to the other side of her room, she clawed at the posters on her walls, threw pillows on the floor, kicked the walls, ripped pieces of paper from her notebooks, threw CDs at her mirror and ripped and tugged at her cinnamon hair roughly. The ball of frustration finally calmed after a few minutes. Tired and out of breath, Kairi slumped against the wall in her corner, slowly down onto the ground where she collapsed into tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days for Kairi felt like all hell broke loose on earth. She couldn't go anywhere in the hall without getting called a nasty name or having a snarky comment snapped at her. During lunch, everyone refused to acknowledge her presence, thus, why now she wouldn't eat lunch. In the classroom, no one would sit by her and if they did it was only because there was no to little seats left. It was funny. Everyone was acting as if _she_ had been the person to place the bet when all along it was Sora. And it was funny how it went to show how easily people could turn their backs on you just like that. Even if you were in the innocent one in the case.

Now that it seemed that no one really cared about Kairi or even noticed her for that matter of a fact, the girl had stopped playing Barbie doll in the morning when she woke up. Every day now it seemed it was just a pair of sweats, a hoodie, sandals, and quickly messy bun of the hair. No more heels, no more skirts, no cute little tank tops, make up if any was just chap stick and even still, that wasn't really make up. If they didn't care, she didn't care.

Sora, on the other hand, had seemed to have moved on pretty fast. Playing innocent pranks with the guys, scooping out the girls at cheerleading practice, looking as fresh as ever ... you almost would have guessed that Kairi had never existed in his agenda busy life. Sometimes in the hall, however, her and him would exchange a glance and Kairi even swore sometimes that he was staring at her out of the corner of his eye. There had been times where she was tempted to call him or talk to him on messenger, but whenever she picked up the phone or clicked open the message window, she lost all courage and bailed out. But why was it she always found herself wanting to call and apologize when he'd been the one to screw it up? Why wasn't he the one calling her in apologies? Either she was too emotional or he had no heart.

It wasn't until almost a week until they'd finally came into communication.  
Well, if that included screaming and insults.

"Thanks mam for letting me change the piece!"

**S**hutting the door of the choir room behind her, Kairi adjusted the corduroy messenger bag on her shoulder before she picked up her feet and began to make pace down the hallway and towards the front of the school doors. For the past couple of days Kairi 'd been staying after school to work on her solo piece for the upcoming Select Choir concert so it always resulted in her coming home around 5-6; around the time guys' football practice ended.

"What a long day!" Closing her eyes, Kairi rested one of her hands behind her hand as she slowly scratched the back of her cranium. Though it was dangerous to be walking blind in the corridor of the school, there was really no danger as long as people weren't around. If she had enough common sense to open her eyes before she hit the wall, then she'd be fine. Only little did Kairi or her common sense know that there was one other person in the hallway. Which resulted in ...

**_SMACK._**

Before she'd been able to know it, Kairi had felt the hard pressing of a shoulder pad smack her upside the forehead. "Oh my Destiny, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to .." Kairi's lips opened and quickly apologies began pouring out like one couldn't believe. But as she moved her hand back to her forehead to rub it, she opened her eyes only to discover it was her most "favorite" person in the world. When her vision painted the ever so familiar boy in front of her, the apologies suddenly choked on themselves onto a halt.

"Hey, don't worry about it .." Sora said upon closing his locker.

".. .. .. .. .."

Taking a couple steps back, Kairi rested her cerulean colored orbs on him with her brows slightly narrowed in an offensive position. Sora, who seemed as confused as ever. gave her an odd and innocent look. Watching him grab his football helmet from the ground, he soon started to take a couple steps forward as she backed up.

"Kairi, can we talk? I really didn't mean for you to find out. I mean, I didn't even place that silly bet and I was never really going to try and get into your -- erm -- well, you know! I was going to eventually tell you!"

"Shut up, Sora." Swerving around on the ball of her foot, Kairi adjusted her messenger bag again and began to walk the opposite direction. Though the other pair of doors was only feet away it looked like she'd be taking the back door to escape havoc with him. And by all means, it was worth it. She betted this was just a bet on her that he could get her to come back to him and try getting back into her pants. But no way. No way was she falling for that again. After losing the two friends who had warned her and really cared about her, there was no way she could afford to lose anything else. Kairi was sure if they went back to each other he'd just take something away again. And she didn't really have anything more which was the sad thing about it.

"Kairi, come on, you gotta listen to me! It was totally Riku's idea and I didn't want to do it at first but after I found myself really falling for you, I just couldn't get out --"

"Be quiet!"

"I'm not lying to you! It's true! I really do like you! The reason I haven't been talking or calling you is because I'm afraid to. You never listen to people if there's a chance that you might not like what you hear. See, Kairi, pl -- hey, stop walking so fast! I'm trying to talk to you and explain the real story to you."

"I already know the real story! Tidus explained to me," mumbling, Kairi pushed open the doors that lead to the back of the school. Upon stepping out, she found the sky painted a dull and expressionless gray as drops of rain slowly fell onto the ground. The guys off on the field continued with football practice like the rain wasn't an inconvenience. Glancing at them only after the first few moments of stepping outside, she could already tell some of the guys on the sidelines had noticed her and Sora together. A couple of them pointed while Kairi heard one shout something but wasn't able to make it out.

"You better get out back on the field before they think of anything.""

Picking up her feet after momentarily stopped, Kairi quickly began to continue on her way.

"I don't care if they see me with you!"

"You sure do care at school!"

"That's not the point!"

".. .. .." The boy wasn't going to leave her alone if she didn't drop him here. Knowing Sora and his odd ways, he'd probably stalk her all the way home if she wasn't careful. So it was no surprise when she stopped again after a few feet, fully pivoted around on her foot, and stuck her finger out in front of her and pointed at him almost accusingly.

"Listen, Sora .. I went into that "relationship" with my gut telling me something was up. But did I listen? No and looked what happened. Sure, it was nice being popular or whatever you people call it, but you know .. it wasn't me. The mini skirts .. are you kidding me? If I'd pulled them up an inch higher my underwear would have been revealed. And those push up bras were a real killer. But that's not really the point of this. The fact is I had to be somebody else for you and your friends and your clique to accept me. Before they wouldn't give me the time of the day but after I changed all the girls were begging to be my shopping buddy. Even if you are being true about Riku making the bet and everything else, it doesn't matter! We could **never** be. We're almost from two different planets it seems. And the fact that I'm being **threatened** with scary letters and phone calls is defiantly the cherry on top on why I shouldn't be with you!"

"Threats? You never told me you were being th--"

"That's not the point right now. The point is we can't be seen together at all. Also that I really, strongly dislike you too. And if you follow me around or talk to me in the hallways, people are gonna suspect things, I'm going to get scary letters, and who knows what else will happen."

"Kairi! That doesn't matter! I don't care!"

"If it's my life that's endanger, you should!"

"That's just coming from a silly jealous girl!"

"Even if it was, I **hate** you Sora. I hate you more then anything. For some reason you're like that stupid teddy bear that sits on my shelf but I can't throw it away otherwise I feel terrible. But you know what, Sora? I'm throwing you away right now. I don't ever wanna see you or talk to you again. Ever."

Kairi watched Sora for a moment as his expression went from shocked to angry. Before she knew, the boy had stepped forward and snapped his hand forward to take a hold of her wrist. Suddenly surprised by the boy, she looked up at him as he kept a hold of her wrist.

"This is the exact reason why you never had enough friends to start with. You're a stupid, spoiled, selfish brat! You constantly lie to yourself about things and feelings and can't find a way to drop things. You've always been like this! Since Elementary school 'till now! You know, I really don't even like you to be honest! You're so stuck up that it drives me to believe I actually like you! Why don't I make this fair and just say I **hate** you too?"

**SLAP.**

With her hand that wasn't being gripped by him, she'd taken it and swiftly smacked Sora across the face. Naturally he dropped her other hand before he gave her an expressionless look. For a moment, Kairi stared back, a little taken ahold by what'd she done, but soon enough she slowly began to take steps backward. But just seconds later, she turned around and broke out into a run.

"Don't ever talk to be again, Sora!" she screamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Out of all the places she would have gone, she'd normally have chosen home, but even now she didn't want to return there. Turning on a different path opposite of the one home, Kairi 'd decided she'd travel other side of the Island to visit Queenie. Now, she wasn't really sure of where the girl lived but she suspected it'd probably be the biggest house on the side of that Island.

_I hate this terribly. I hate everything. I hate him. I hate them. I hate my own mother. I hate school. I feel like I'm complaining but don't I deserve to at least this once? I feel like a huge pile of mess lately. Everything around me has fallen to pieces and it's terrible. Please, I need someone or something to save me. Anybody, anything, I just need something .._

"Struggle or scream for help and your life is mine."

While lost in though, she mustn't have noticed him. But he certainly had noticed her. Taking a quick hold of her, she hadn't been able to see his face but the way he had her grabbed but with the sharp, intimidating blade held at her throat, she wasn't going to take the chance to turn around and see. So rather, she stood there facing forward with the blade at her throat. Too afraid to even swallow or breathe, she stood their helplessly as the person behind her held her at knife point.

"You're going to wish you never -- "

And then it hit Kairi. Just hit her like a ton of bricks. She now knew who it was. Who it had been sending her the threats. Who it had been giving her the scary messages. Who it had been leaving the note. And it was -- But before Kairi had known it, something hard had hit her on the top of the cranium and soon she fell all her limbs go numb and her vision swarm into a sick color of black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N**: Aren't I friendly?

**Loves & Kisses  
R&R,  
  
**Tohrue.  



	16. SIxteen: An Attack & An Confrontation

**Tohrue's Note:** I positively scringe when I go back and just scan through the older chapters. Spelling mistakes, grammar errors, punctuation marks missing. Oh well. I suppose the longer you're on as a writer, you really do mature. Not just in your writing, but personality wise too. But anyway, I finally decided that my lazy ass needed to update this story.

Also, sorry if there's a few errors. I was writing this while at work with my mom and by the time we had to go, I was ready to publish. So, I didn't have that much time to read through it all. Sorry too if it's a little short to your expectations.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Febuary 12th 2006.

Chapter Sixteen  
An Attack & A Confrontation

Author  
Tohrue

* * *

**W**ow. It was sure as hell was a cloudy today. Funny thing too because it was rare for clouds of gray coloring to be insight. The same went for storms and rain. But lately it had seemed that this weather had been consistent. Oh well. Wasn't like it could last forever. Shrugging, Sora shoved his hands deep down in his pockets and began to walk to school. 

With a quiet yawn, the boy shook his head; sending the mess of his almond colored strands out of place. I guess you could have said he didn't get that much sleep. None to be more exact, really. All night he'd sat in his room, ignoring the rather more active ringing phone than usual and the IMs of curious people from school. Yeah, he admitted he regretted everything he said but he wasn't going to take it back. Not the slightest bit. It wasn't like he was the convicted criminal in this scene. Like his mother had used to say, there was two sides to the pancake no matter how flat it was. Which, indeed, was very much true to the last point.

_I hate her. I feel bad, but I hate her. I hate everything about her. She's so stupid. I hate how 'nice' she can be and the way of how she appears like that to everyone but once you get to know her, she explodes like a ticking bomb. I should have never taken that bet. Not only am I going to be out of it for the next week, but people are going to be asking me all these questions. .. And Riku will probably show that picture._

Shuddering, he continued on his way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kairi!"

"Kairi, honey, what's wrong!"

"It's about him, stupid!"

"Let me in!"

"Oh my God!"

As Sora entered the building, after a few minutes of walking down the hall, he found a much louder atmosphere than the usual 7:15 scene. People were scurrying about much quicker and there seemed to be a crowd outside of the girl's bathroom. Surely whatever it was wasn't just intriguing the girls because boys too, were surrounded outside. Surprised that no teachers were around, an eyebrow slightly raised in amusement as the boy slowly and slinkishly moped over towards the chaotic massacre of people. Why? Maybe he just wanted to see out of curiosity what was going on. Or maybe just because the name 'Kairi' was sure being tossed around a lot.

".. What's going on?" the boy asked in a fluteous tone.

"There's some younger classmen passed out in the bathroom. Someone said she was all bruised up and another person says she's scraped up and everything. I -- don't know, everyone's trying to get in and see."

"Oh, well who is --"

But before Sora could try to ask if the upperclassmen knew a name to the passed out girl in the bathroom, a loud and booming voice from not too far behind in the crowd interrupted.

"Move the **hell** over! That's my best friend in there!"  
"Y-yes, move over please!"

To no surprise, it was Yuffie and Selphie. Yuffie's face looking slightly more gruff and intimidating then usual was sure to scare those who were in her way, off to the side. Selphie trailing just slightly behind had a worried yet cheerful face. Though the words 'worried' and 'cheerful' could never really expression a true expression, it was true. As Sora watched, he soon found himself being pushed off to the side for them as well. Within seconds of their demand for people to move, the girls pushed themselves into the bathroom and then their presence was gone.

People must have stood outside the bathroom for a good ten or fifteen minutes after Sora had arrived. Gossip flew around, people mustered just to get the slightest bit closer, everything. By this point, Sora had pretty much figured the one in the bathroom was Kairi. With Yuffie and Selphie making that appearance and her name flying around like it was number three on everyone's top ten of most said words list, it was pretty much a dead giveaway.

"Please children, move over!"  
"MOVE!"

Finally teachers had taken notice of the situation. The kind and gentle secretary from the desk and the assistant principle made their way through everyone without even caring whose feet were stepped on or who had bluntly pushed off to the side. As the slightly older brunette walked by, Sora noticed a phone, probably her personal cellular, gripped in her grasp. This could only mean one thing.

"EVERYBODY! GET BACK TO CLASS! The only people necessary to be here right now are Ms.Gainsborough and I. If anybody needs to talk about this, the guidance counselor is in his office. But until then, off to class!"

Soon after this, people began mumbling and moaning either because of the dier situation or just because they had to go to class altogether. Sora seems to mozy around in breaking apart crowd for a while; trying to stay near the bathroom door in hopes of hearing something. Figuring they must have been in the very back of the bathroom, Sora had just about given up hope when he heard slightly chopped conversation between Yuffie and Ms.Gainsborough.

"Is Kai -- goi -- okay?"

"S -- pretty beat up -- needs medical attenti --"

"hat -- think happened?"

"I hate to say this b -- maybe was attacked."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**DING** **DONG.**

".. Coming," mumbling, Sora slowly arose out of the kitchen table chair and out of the kitchen into the entry hallway. As the boy began to head towards the door, he could tell from the mosaic glass that there was a tall figure standing outside. Mentally crossing his fingers, he hoped it was anyone but the authorities. Finally reaching the door, he hesitantly laced his hand around the handle and opened it.

"**WHAT DID YOU DO SORA?**"

Just kidding. He had hoped it was anyone but Queenie, but hence with his luck, it'd been the tall blonde. Once the door had been opened, the girl had non-invitingly pushed him back and entered through the door. Slamming it shut with her foot once she was inside, Sora backed up a few steps in a slightly shocking manner.

"I know what you did! One of the girls told me! They called me! How could you! HOW COULD YOU! I knew you weren't the most kindest person, but to lower to the level of Riku! You are really a genuine ass hole! I may not be happy go lucky Snow White either, but to **trick** someone like that! You deserve to drown in the ocean!"

Sora continued to slowly back up and down the hall as Queenie continued to scream profanity and march right towards him. With the high heels that graced her feet, every step she took made a loud 'CLUNK' like noise. Simply wearing a pair of blue jeans with an overthrow sweatshirt and hair toppled into a careless bun, it was obvious she'd wasted no time to head over to his house after hearing the news. Her face not even graced with the slightest trace of makeup, he had to admit he was surprised.

"I-I feel bad! I didn't want to in the beginning! Riku was blackmailing me w-with a picture!"

The girl released a louder scream upon his response.

"THAT JUST MAKES YOU EVEN WORSE! GIVING IN TO THE SITUATION JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE BEING BLACKMAILED? WHICH DID YOU THINK WOULD HURT MORE IN THE END? YOUR SHORT LIVED HUMILIATION OR HER FINDING OUT EVERYTHING WAS A LIE!"

"I-I didn't think!"

At this point, there was no more backing up that could be done. He'd gone all the way down the hall and was now leaning against the wall of his kitchen. Hitting it with his back, he'd just about been ready to move when Queenie placed herself directly in front of him; sticking her face right up in his.

"Listen up Sora," the once loud tone was now lowered into a talking like whisper. However, with its still venomous like tone, the boy couldn't say it was any better.

"Your words to her may have been a lie. Your feelings towards her may have been a lie. The way you looked, talked, and acted towards her may have been a lie. But I'll tell you something. My friendship with that girl wasn't a lie. I may not have been the sweetest cherry in the beginning, but I actually liked and cared for that girl. Unlike every prick in this school, she wasn't a low and deceitful living lie."

Jutting her finger in his chest, she spoke slightly quieter.

"I know what Riku did to her. I know it was him. Someone explained to me. The bruising, the cuts, the being passed out in the bathroom. He tried to hurt her _real_ bad. Perhaps someone was going to see him while he was in the process. What to do? Drag her to the school. Put her in the bushes. Come back earlier the next morning. Take her inside, put her in the bathroom. Perhaps hit her head again in case the PM pills wore off."

With this, Queenie pulled away from Sora right away. A more seemingly calm yet still angered expression stuck to her. Brushing her sweater and pants with her hands, she then turned around and began to walk out of the kitchen. On her way in the hall, she shouted over her shoulder.

"Hey Sora! Ever heard the story 'The Jealous Best Friend?'"

Sora's silence was what she got in response.

"Boy meets girl. Boy really likes girl. Boy and girl get very close. But the girl isn't like the boy. Though she isn't like all the other girls, the boy still likes her. Best friend is jealous. Best friend doesn't like the positive atmosphere between the two. Best friend tries to kill girl. Best friend goes by the theory: If I'm not happy, no ones happy."

With that, Sora heard the front door close.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the encounter, Sora made an effort to waste no time in heading over to Riku's house. He was always at home on school nights so he didn't waste a worry in trying to think of other places he would be. Thankfully for him, the walk wasn't long and by the time he had found himself standing outside the front door of Riku's house, the sun hadn't even set yet.

Sora knocked on the door.

It took a few minutes until Sora heard the echoing response inside of footsteps. Seconds later, the door opened. A smiling Riku greeted him with a followed by "Hey! What's up?"

What was up? Well, too bad Riku wasn't going to have time to look because by the time he was saying that, Sora's arm had been winding up for a punch. As his fist greeted his nose seconds later, the door fully swung open and Riku stumbled back a few steps with his hands cupped over his nose.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Stepping inside, Sora placed his hands at his sides; both of them folded into fists.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DID THAT TO KAIRI, DIDN'T YOU? YOU HURT HER! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ATTACKED HER! DESTINY KNOWS WHAT ELSE YOU DID TO HER! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? YOU ARE SERIOUSLY A MOTHER FUC--"

"I DIDN'T HURT HER, SORA!" Riku interrupted in a loud and exasperated voice. "Just because I was never exactly **_fond_** of the girl doesn't mean I would do something like that! Yeah, I heard what happened! Really sad! BUT I. DIDN'T. DO. IT!"

"**LIAR**!" Sora then raised his foot and stomped it hard onto the wooden floor like a child having a temper. "I KNOW YOU DID IT! I KNOW IT! THERE'S PROOF! THERE'S SO MUCH PROOF! YOU COULD BE TOSSED IN PRISON, YOU KNOW!"

"BOYS!" Out of nowhere, a voice appeared in the entry way of Riku's living room. A tall and very sickly thin woman stood there. Her hair neatly folded back and woman's blouse slightly too big for her, Sora assumed it was Riku's mother. He'd never seen her before out of the whole time they'd been friends. So when she appeared there, Sora had to admit he probably gave her a stare as if she'd arose from the dead.

"What is it you two could possibly be fussing about!"

"He's claiming I attacked a girl yesterday at school!" Riku informed the woman, though the whole time while saying it he kept his gaze glued on Sora.

The brunette about ready to intervene with this, he stopped himself when the woman slowly moved over from the doorway next to Riku. Placing a hand on the teenage boy's shoulder, she gave Sora a rather depressing look; one that looked as if she'd break down any minute.

"That's impossible. Riku was with me and other family relatives on the other side of the Islands all of yesterday and we came back just this early afternoon. .. His father who lived on the other side passed away so we were over there making arrangements for a funeral and wake."

Suddenly, a tingling sensation ran up Sora's spine.

"Oh .."

"I do not know why you made this accusation of Riku attacking some poor innocent girl. Please, if you wish to continue this though, come back another time. This is not the greatest time to catch us when there has been a family death. I ask that you leave and come back later. Riku and I need to finish up making some personal arrangements for the funeral."

At this point, Sora had felt a sense of shock and regret overwhelm. Not only did Sora burst into his house, making false accusations and punching the hell out of his nose, but Riku's father had died. Though he hadn't known whether or not he was close with him, it was still a tragic thing. .. Not to mention, there was no way now that Riku had hurt Kairi. Turning around, the boy slowly began to walk away and soon exited the wide open door.

Figuring where he needed to go next, he began to head off in the direction of the hospital.

* * *

**Tohrue's Note:** I'm sorry if it takes a while for me to reply to to your review. As you know, I do get alot of reviews and responses and it takes a while for me to respond back. So please, be patient. 

Also, I've gotten a couple of emails asking what I look like. Though I don't want to know why people want to know, you can go to my myspace link in my profile and click that. There'll be a picture of me there. Add me on myspace too, I suppose if you want.

**Hugs & Kisses  
Read & Review **

Tohrue


	17. Seventeen: A Return & Old Feelings

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts I & II.

**Tohrue's Note**: Ahh. Can you believe summer is right around the corner? I'm so excited. It turns out though that I have to take a couple of classes this summer as I .. failed my math and science class a couple quarters ago. Shame on me, I know. But they're only about a couple weeks long, so hopefully it shouldn't interfere with my updates this summer.

Also, terribly sorry if it's a bit **short.** I'm really busy with so much that I have to hurry and type these.

**Updated**: April Twenty Second, 2006.  
**Author**: Tohrue – also known as moi.  
Chapter Seventeen: A Return & Old Feelings

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

"Kairi, it's okay .."

"We're here for you .."

"Honey, everything is fine."

"I love you so much Kairi!"

**K**airi's eyelids flickered threateningly as she slowly began to come out of her state of unconsciousness. A throbbing pain thumped throughout her cranium while she could feel the bottom lip of her's swollen and sore. As for her arms and her legs, all of them were numbed and 'asleep' – it was basically impossible to move any of those limbs; toes and fingers included. Finally as her vision became clear, the first few figures that she made out in the room were Selphie, Yuffie, her mother, and Queenie. Her eyes studied them each carefully as her bottom lip quivered as if in a state of sudden sadness. And just moments later, she bursted out crying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**E**ven though he'd planned it, Sora hadn't ended up going to the hospital. With a heavy sense of guilt and worry, he strangely couldn't find himself to come and confront her. He'd been basically brainwashing himself with thoughts that he hated her, and yet the moment he'd found out what'd happened, those angered feelings had washed away like writing in the sand with tide. Instead, he'd gone home and locked himself in his room – something that was not so uncommon these days now.

It turned out that Kairi hadn't just gotten a couple of cuts and bruises. With a sprained collar bone, a cracked ankle, and countless bruises and cuts, she'd been out of school for a good three weeks. And those three weeks had slowly moped by. Every day, people talked about the girl's condition – whether she was improving and how she was doing, and of course, the infamous topic of it all: who had ganged up on the girl? Many people still suspected it'd been Riku, but Sora'd put those rumors to the grave thankfully. Some people thought it was Queenie though she had exchanged schools now, and others even suspected Yuffie and Selphie.

**O**n the Tuesday morning of the fourth week since the 'accident,' Sora had arrived at school as if it was any other day. However, upon entering the building, whispers flew around even more quickly and common than usual. It hadn't taken long before the news had finally leaked into his own ears.

Kairi was back.

At his locker, Sora nervously rearranged the books in his locker for no reason. His fingers and hands rummaged all around as if he'd been looking for something that he'd lost. But in fact, that wasn't the case at all. With his intestines so tangled into a knot of a nervous rope, he wasn't even able to keep a steady hand. Specks of sweat were forming at the top of his forehead while every few seconds he would bite down on his bottom lip or look behind him as if hopingly, dreadingly expecting to see Kairi.

Thankfully the boy had managed to get all the way to fourth period before he had seen _her. _

Upon entering the Biology room, he found a huge crowd of people swarming around the back in the corner. He'd simply rolled his eyes, suspecting that people were fascinated with a bucket of dead frogs or rodents or something of that sort. Why people were so amused with dead embodiments, left him confused. However, that didn't seem to be the case this time.

"Oh Kairi, you look prettier than ever!"

"I'm so happy you're okay!"

"Does anything still hurt? Do you need me to carry your stuff for you after this?"

"I prayed every day for you!"

Setting his stuff upon one of the random desks in the collection of them, he slowly and hesitantly began to move towards the back of the room. He had the option of running out of the classroom and going to the nurse, saying he was dying of a stomach ulcer and that he could never come back to school. And though it'd been a good escape plan, it'd seemed that the only path his feet knew .. was in the direction of Kairi.

As people began to notice Sora making his way back, the whole reminder of the situation before the attack, was brought back freshly into their minds. Though, it didn't seem as if Kairi was the one to take the blame for it now. People gave disgusted and dirty looks at him, while others rolled their eyes in annoyance. Sora just reached for the back of his neck and rubbed it nervously as people made way for him. Funny thing how he'd lost respect from quite a number of people yet they still feared him and wouldn't dare to block his path.

Finally coming before her, the moment he'd dreaded, was here. Leaning against the back of a table, the girl was dressed in her white and blue school uniform looking quite as happy as ever. Her hair meekly straightened and no makeup on her face, when she actually _smiled_, it made her look even prettier. Sora just gave an awkward stare back in response.

"Hi Sora."

"H-hey .."

**P**eople must have realized how much of a 'personal' situation this was, even though everyone basically was drunk on gossip at their school. Everyone slowly pulling away and heading back to the front of the room, it hadn't taken too much time before both Sora and Kairi were alone in the back.

"Kairi, listen, I'm really sorry about all that stuff I said befor—"

"Sora, it's okay."

Kairi smiled at him even more. As she did this, he noticed a small little cut below the higher part of her cheekbone. He had no idea how even though all of it had happened – the attack --, she was still so .. 'cheerful' looking.

"While I was in the hospital," she continued. "I realized how foolish it was of us to explode. Even though it was an immature thing to do .. the bet .., it was immature of how I reacted to it. I shouldn't have thrown stuff at you and exploded like a little kid. I realize that we both made mistakes – you taking on Riku's challenge, and me leaving my two best friends for people who didn't even care for me at all. But, I do forgive you. We are high schoolers after all, aren't we? Besides, not everyone is destined to be together."

"Kairi, no, that's the thing, I was never really fak—"

"So Sora, let's not hold a grudge, okay? I don't want us to be mad. But .." she paused. The smile on her face that was meek and understanding, was now slowly folding into a collapsing frown. "I don't think we can be friends. I think it would be too hard and awkward if you know what I mean. But hey, when we're in the hall, we can still say 'hi' to each other and stuff. It'll just be as if were friendly strangers with each other."

"But I don't—"

"Class, it's time to begin."

The voice of their professor broke out their heart wrenching conversation as the older man finally came into the room, although it'd been minutes after since the bell. Both Sora and Kairi looked towards him, before Kairi finally made the first step forward.

"Bye Sora."

With that, she headed towards the head of the classroom; a small little limp in her step.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you ended it just like that, huh?"

"Yeah .."

**K**airi looked glumly down at her bowl of ramen as she boringly played with the noodles with the edges of the fork. It was lunch time and things had seemed almost normal to her. .. Just despite the fact that people didn't give her the nasty little looks and comments in the hallway. It irritated her yet made her slightly .. confused, how before it all, everyone acted as if they hated her guts. But yet now, people were acting as if she and they had been best friends ever since the minute of her birth on earth. At least the two people she really did care about had taken her back.

Though people continued asking how she was and if she was in pain, nothing personal about the attack was brought up. In a sense, it was a good thing. She wanted nothing to do with it and not only that, but she was basically blacking out the whole memory out of her head. Kairi hadn't known who it was as they'd kept their face covered during it, but she'd remembered getting hit, kicked, and all those eye cringing details.

"Kairi, you know you still sort of like him," Yuffie finally added.

"No, I don't. I don't have any feelings for him – not even anger or hate."

"Yeah, I guess I actually can understand that." Selphie nodded as she took a bite of her apple.

Not responding, she continued to play with the strings of food. Thankfully Selphie had changed the subject just seconds later afterwards as to how awkward it'd already became.

"So you, me, Yuffie, and Queenie are all going to the movies on Friday, right? And then later that night we'll all spend the night at Yuffie's and order in Chinese and stuff? I think Queenie asked if we'd meet her back at on the opposite side of the Island, though. So maybe we can get out of school half an hour later, take the tram over there, and meet her at her school?"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." Looking up, Kairi smiled.

During the whole hospital ordeal, it seemed as if those three had made a bond and connection. No longer did they view Queenie as the stuck up rich spoiled brat, but rather as just someone else like them. Though, it hadn't just been them. Apparently with her move of schools, Queenie had done some changing herself. She was still the sour skinned girl she'd always been, but that shallow trait as well as others, was no longer carried with her.

Kairi had just wished people would have been the same as her as she was now; not so judging and involved into the whole popularity contest. .. Maybe then, the whole 'bet' thing would never have happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bikini or Lingerie?"

"Bikini, duh!"

"Ha ha, hm .. okay. Green or purple?"

"Defiantly green!"

**B**oth Kairi and Queenie laughed, as they knew the answers to these questions already. Lying sprawled out on the beach, the only thing that was clung onto their body was the polka dotted bikinis that loosely remained tied. Stretched out across beach towels, the girls played 'this or that' to pass the time as they waited for their skin to become just the slightest bit tanner than it already was.

As Queenie had been making daily trips while she was in the hospital, Kairi's mother had offered the girl a place to stay at her house so she wouldn't be running back and forth between her home and the hospital every day. And even though she'd been out for a few days now, Queenie remained at her house. While Kairi was at school, Queenie stayed back at Kairi's. Whether it was helping out with the cleaning or just watching TV, she'd been staying there.

"Hot or cold?"

"Hm .. hot!"

"OJ or Apple Juice?"

"OJ! With pulp!"

".. Sora or some other boy?"

Sitting up, the giant shades were removed from Kairi's face. She looked down on the blonde whose head remained tilted towards her. Finally, her own sunglasses were removed from her head to indicate that she was staring right back at Kairi. Silence quickly passed at the awkward question before she found herself a bit annoyed with the 'out of box' question.

"Why would you ask that, Queenie?"

"Because I know you still like him," shrugging, she placed her shades back on.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. Stop lying to yourself."

"I don't like him!"

"Whatever Kairi," she finally added curtly.

"I DON'T! Why would I like him after what he did—"

".. Kairi, I think I know who it is." Suddenly changing the subject, the air ran cold.

".. What?"

Sitting up, Queenie pulled her legs towards her chest. The dark shaded glasses were removed again and this time, placed beside her. Eyebrows slightly rising, her tone of voice became slightly sharper and even more serious than before. Kairi, of course, gave a slightly confused and horrified look back in response. The blonde had known how sensitive the subject it was – and the fact that she seemed to be 'joking' or whatever it was, about it, made her slightly fuming.

".. Kairi, I think I know who attacked you a few weeks ago. Last night, when you were sleeping, I was watching those mystery investigation shows. And, thinking back to what you told me about all those threatening notes and stuff, .. I put the pieces together, and I finally think I know who attacked you!"

But before Queenie had actually finished with her statement, Kairi had already gotten up, gathered her towel, and began walking away. Queenie of course, did the same steps just a minute after her. Slipping on her sandals, she began to quickly walk after her.

"I know who it is!"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Why not"! You don't want to know!"

"I want to forget it ever happened! Just like everything else!"

Finally, the sound of footsteps behind Kairi stopped.

And then, Queenie said it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**READ&REVIEW  
HUGS&KISSES **

TOHRUE


End file.
